


[Chinese Translation] Start A War

by knicco



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Cyborgs, Dubious Consent, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexbots
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knicco/pseuds/knicco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本故事介于毫无必要的性爱机器人小黄文与身为人类之意义所在为何的严肃分析之间。AU设定为不久的将来。变种人已获所有权益。生化人一无所有。主要角色为遗传学专家兼心灵感应者•Charles Xavier教授，以及Erik，经历神秘的欢爱型生化人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 锁门离开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start A War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365068) by [stewardess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stewardess/pseuds/stewardess). 



 

 

第一章：锁门离开

 

“Hank，这必须赶紧——噢天哪，Hank！“  
  
一个人盖着被单躺在实验室台面上。Charles立即试图连接此人的大脑，却 _一无所获_ ，这是具尸体——  
  
“我很抱歉“，Hank说，”它是生化人，我该一早提醒你。“  
  
Charles吸了口气，恢复平静，“Hank，你知道我在生化人方面的立场。“  
  
Hank再次道歉，絮叨着这个生化人意外地出现在下午送来的那批实验室器材之中，Hank自己也万分吃惊，但既然它来了，Hank想要提醒Charles，如果能有个生化人担任实验室助手的话将大有益处，是否有可能留下它，而且……  
  
"Charles?"  
  
Hank已经一边喋喋不休一边移步到了实验台前，拉下被单，露出生化人腰部以上的部分。对Charles而言，第二波冲击迎面而来，几乎同第一次一样强烈。这名男性生化人的形象——金发、轮廓完美的下颚、肌肉强健却同时不可思议的苗条身形——这些早在Charles只有十二岁的时候就已经通过一则广告植入Charles的记忆之中。  
  
这名生化人双眼紧闭，仿佛死亡一般。Hank在生化人的头下突兀地放置了枕头，好像生化人需要感觉舒适似的。  
  
“他怎么了？”Charles问。  
  
“我不确定”，Hank说，“扫描没有任何结果。他的电力枯竭。在充电完成前，我无法做任何诊断。”  
  
Charles迟钝地发现了生化人右手下方的充电面板。他走向桌子，抬起生化人的手。那手触感柔软放松，和熟睡中人类的手完全一样。  
  
“Charles，你在做什么？”  
  
“Hank”，Charles说，“这是一台Max P-35。”  
  
正如他所预料的，这名字对Hank毫无意义，后者一脸迷茫地看着他。  
  
“一旦他充电完成，他将会通过我们的宽带接入网络”，Charles说。  
  
“当然”，Hank说，“为什么这会有问题？”  
  
“你太年轻了所以不记得，但P-35是最后一批生产出品的拟真型生化人。Max和Maxine系列是反生化人运动的焦点。他们都被召回，并且据我所知，全数销毁。  
  
Charles低头看向生化人。Max P-35型号包括多种版本。这是最受欢迎的一款——Erik——具备性感胡渣的选项。  
  
“对不起，Charles，我不知情。那是说我不能留下他了？“  
  
“我不知道这意味着什么“，Charles说，”但一台P-35由于运输失误而突然出现的可能性是零。有人送他来这里。“  
  
“为什么P-35会被召回？“Hank问。  
  
“我不知道。我当时也不过十五岁。政治因素、技术原因，或者两者皆有。我知道那时候你还小，但你知道局势怎样。“  
  
Hank点头，露出浅笑。  
  
Charles也许在Xavier学院的课程中过分强调了变种人争取人权的斗争，并且确保学生们明白抗争的成功是建筑在妖魔化生化人的基础之上。尽管那时候Charles还太过年轻没有做过什么，但每次想起当时变种人领袖是如何利用公众对生化人的恐惧来推动变种人事业，他依然感到内疚。  
  
在那股热潮结束之后，非仿真型生化人东山再起，他们在皮肤上的多处醒目位置和视网膜上都印有生产标识。  
  
Hank还在为没能得到一名生化人实验室助手而难过。  
  
“所以这一型号没有技术支持”，Hank说，“我不能注册他，得不到更新。”  
  
“据我所知，召回令还有效”，Charles说，“如果你注册他，他可能会被没收并销毁。”  
  
“教授，那我们怎么办？”Hank问。  
  
“我们必须搞明白他究竟怎么会来到这里。这就意味着我们需要给他充电，但同时确保他不会连入网络。”  
  
“我能留下他了？”Hank问，一脸希冀。  
  
“生化人可不是宠物”，Charles说。  
  
“我已经订购了生化人专供食品”，Hank说，显然完全无视了Charles方才的话，“我可以将他安置在黄色客房。那里有屏蔽设备。”  
  
那间黄屋子会被屏蔽是因为曾有名学生能摧毁半径一英里范围内所有宽带网络。在那名学生学会控制能力之前的一年里，日子很不好过。  
  
“好吧”，Charles说，“他可以在那里充电。房间里再按上监视器。”  
  
Hank跳了起来，兴奋极了。  
  
“但我没答应让他当你的助手”，Charles说，“P-35系列的制造目的不是行政功能。”  
  
“他们是军事型？”Hank问。  
  
“他们是欢爱型”，Charles说，“他们的功能是性。”  
  
________________________________________  
  
Charles回到他的卧室，在平板电脑上搜索P-35系列，发现网络上很难找到高品质图片。他最后找到了一则旧时的广告视频，确认了现身处黄屋里的生化人就是Max P-35。  
  
Charles自从十七年前的召回事件后再也没见过P-35。所以怎么会突然冒出来这么一台？必然是有人刻意把它送到Xavier学院。但是为了什么？这台P-35之前那么多年又在哪里？  
  
P-35系列不可思议的仿真性并不是激发强烈敌视的唯一原因；它是第一款问市的专以性爱为目的的生化人。  
  
那些旧广告比Charles记忆里的还要糟糕：仿佛镜头虚化的色情片，剪辑了Max和Maxine满目柔情地望着他们的人类主人。他还发现了一张招贴画，上面的宣传语他曾耗尽全力将之忘却。 _你的Max已经到来。_  
  
Charles感觉内疚的原因不止一个。十四岁的时候，他几乎差点儿就要为自己订购一台Max了，哪怕型号规定只向十八岁及以上人士提供。尽管价格高昂、相当于普通百姓两年的薪水，但Charles可以轻松负担。要不是库存售罄，他也许真会拥有一台。  
  
他的内疚感决定了日后他面对生化人的态度。当那些激烈反对达到顶峰然后逐渐消退，在新出品的非拟真型生化人上市之后，Charles仍然没有购置，尽管生化人确实对Xavier学院大有帮助。  
  
除却性的因素之外，Charles曾经如此迫切地想要一台Max还有一个原因。他十二岁那年，邻居家购买了一名生化人管家，Charles发现他无法读取它的思想。有了生化人，Charles也许就能 _正常_ 了。当他还是青少年的时候，Max P-35因此成为了他最珍贵的憧憬。Charles调出黄屋内的监控视频。那名生化人躺在床上，看起来像是睡着了。Charles的脑海里不由自主地冒出“睡美人”这个词。在无法心灵感应的情况下了解Max必然激动人心。Charles也许应该据实承认。  
  
他检查了下，确认一旦生化人移动，动感探知器将发出警示，便放下平板电脑，准备就寝。  
  
也许关于这名突然出现生化人最古怪的地方是，他恰好是Charles曾经几乎买下的款式。Erik款。  
________________________________________  
  
是夜，黄屋里没有发生任何警示。Charles匆匆冲澡、吃完早餐后，和Hank聚在实验室里。  
  
“有个问题我昨天应该考虑到”，Hank说，“万一他充电后发现故障，我不能重装系统，因为没有技术支持。我将不得不手动修理。”  
  
“不过你做得到”，Charles说，对Hank的能力很有信心。  
  
“可那会拖延我其他的工作”，Hank说，“这可能会耗费一整天。”  
  
“那么我来做”，Charles说，“我会请Angel顶替我今天的工作。我们必须弄明白这个生化人的来路。”  
  
“我可以寄出一份组织样本”，Hank说，“通过第三方来检验。会需要点时间。”  
  
“员工里有哪些人知道他在这里，知道他是生化人？”  
  
“没人知道”，Hank说。  
  
“很好”，Charles说，“目前我还不想任何人知道，高级员工也不例外。”  
  
Charles的手机响了。他查看短讯。  
  
 _早08:12：黄屋：有动静。_  
  
________________________________________  
  
Erik睁开眼睛。他躺在床上，在一间宽敞、采光良好的房间内。房间毫无个人风格，但墙上所挂的艺术品非常高端，所以不可能是酒店。有两扇门，一扇通往浴室，一扇锁了。  
  
房间里有位男性。  
  
Erik坐起身，审视这位男子，后者坐在门边的扶手椅上。  
  
男子年约三十，衣着考究，肤色苍白，棕发碧眼，笑容随和。很有魅力。他与Erik记忆中的任何人都不相符合。  
  
“你好”，那男子说，“我是Charles Xavier教授。这里是Xavier学院的生活区。欢迎。”Xavier语速缓慢，似乎以为Erik可能听不懂。  
  
Erik在被单下动了动，确认他仅穿了条拳击短裤，别无其他。  
  
“很高兴认识你，Xavier教授”，Erik说，“我是一台Max P-35。我被命名为Erik，除非这名字在此机构内已被其他人使用。  
  
“没有“，Xavier说。  
  
听到Erik说“机构“，他的脸色严肃了几分。  
  
“我恐怕你的到来实属意外“，Xavier说，”你知道自己是怎么来的吗？“  
  
Erik想： _检索_ 。但毫无结果。他了解众多——婚礼习俗、如何驾驶飞机、怎样烹饪并招待一席十二道菜品的盛宴——可是他的 _叙述记录_ 缺失了。  
  
“我发生了记忆故障“，Erik说。  
  
“意料之中“，Xavier说，”你被休眠了一段时间。如果你愿意，你可以现在去洗漱穿戴，然后跟我去做诊断。“  
  
Erik想： _连接_ 。什么也没有发生。  
  
“你的宽带无法使用“，Erik说，”我可以帮你修好。“  
  
“我必须请你在诊断完成之前不连接网络“，Xavier说。  
  
Erik点头表示明白，从被单下伸出双腿，踏上地板。  
  
“请小心“，Xavier说，”你的协调性也许会与你预期的不一样。“  
  
Erik站起来的时候，他的身体行动自如，很正常。没有问题。他感觉到Xavier的微小举动。  
  
“如果我的衣不蔽体令你不舒服的话，我道歉“，Erik说。  
  
这点他还记得：有些男人不喜欢周围有其他男性，即使那名男性是生化人。  
  
“没关系”，Xavier，“只是这里是学校，所以——”  
  
人类没有说下去，也许意识到了“你应该穿着衣服”的意思已经昭然若是。  
  
Erik仔细地观察Xavier。教授的脸色潮红，他固执地盯着Erik的脸，避开他的身体。结论： _Xavier性奋了。_ 不过随即指令闪过Erik的头脑—— _绝不主动_ ——于是Erik转过身，走进了浴室。  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Erik一离开，Charles就起身踱步。  
  
当Erik站起来看向他时，Charles的心跳竟然急剧加速。  
  
也许这得归咎于Charles那固执的避开生化人原则。他从未料到Erik看起来如此的 _鲜活_ ，而他也绝对没有预见到Erik会这般深究研读地看着他，似乎Charles是一本Erik从未有机会阅读的精彩典籍。这同时也非常地伤脑筋：Erik贸然判定他所在的位置及目的。Charles承认这猜测并不离谱。他和Hank应该在把他安置到床上前就替Erik穿好衣服。  
  
Charles宽慰地看到Erik穿戴整齐地重新出现了——Scott留下的校服汗衫和运动鞋。他领着Erik搭乘电梯避开教学区，来到了地下实验室。  
  
Hank尽力没在Erik面前表现得太过兴奋，不过Charles非常肯定Erik察觉到了。Erik还注意到了Hank光着的大脚，但反应极其细微，要不是Charles特意留心观察肯定发现不了。  
  
他将Erik介绍给Hank，然后请Erik坐到椅子上。接着，Charles的无知再次导致情况尴尬。他问Erik他的接口所在位置，Erik立即脱掉了汗衫和T恤。在Charles来得及说 _“拜托，求你不要裸着身子”_ 之前，Erik举起左臂，于是Charles瞧见了Erik腋窝下的接口。  
  
Charles坐上滚凳，开始测试。Erik在一边饱含兴趣地观察他。当需要将导线接入Erik的时候，Erik稍稍抬高手臂，却没再提供其他帮助。那种被细读研究的感觉丝毫未减，反而更加强烈。每一次Charles犹豫不敢接触Erik的皮肤或磕碰实验器材、或者发出“呃”的声音时，他肯定Erik都尽收眼底。  
  
终于，Charles冷静下来，全身心地投入到工作中。他已经很久没有从事如此复杂的技术任务。他在平板电脑上记录笔记，但小心翼翼地没有访问网络上任何P-35专属细节的东西。尽管其实网络上也没多少有用的信息。  
  
三个小时后，Charles满意地总结Erik没有任何重大技术故障，但直到Erik的内部诊断程序完成运算之前，他都无法确定，而这需要两天甚至更久的时间。Erik有一个功能模块被关闭了，于是Charles重新激活了它。  
  
撤下导线并请Erik穿上衣服之后，Charles明白刻不容缓，他必须告诉Erik坏消息。  
  
“Hank，你能离开一会儿吗？“Charles说。  
  
Hank走开前冲着Erik鼓励性地笑了笑，仿佛Erik即将进行求职面试。  
  
“Erik，你的运转状态良好。这非常幸运，因为我恐怕你这一型号制造商已经不再提供技术支持了。“  
  
“明白”，Erik不露声色地说。  
  
“你这一型号的产品在十七年前被召回。你似乎一直被储藏在某个地方。你不能直接连入网络，这非常重要，因为我相信召回令依然有效，那样的话你将被没收。”  
  
“然后修正？”Erik的嗓音听起来不那么平静了。  
  
“销毁”，Charles说。  
  
“如果我有缺陷，我应该被销毁”，Erik说。他的声音又变得毫无感情了。  
  
“我不认为你有缺陷，事实上，我确信你没有。”  
  
Erik表情空白，好像他退入自己内部，寻求信息。Charles正要说 _“看在慈爱的上帝份上，请不要连入网络”_ ，Erik开口了。  
  
“我有主人吗？”Erik问。  
  
“我不知道”，Charles说，惊讶于所有权居然是Erik最先考虑的问题。“我没有你的记录，鉴于显而易见的原因，我也不能调取记录。所以我猜答案是不，你没有。”  
  
“我是怎么到这里的？”  
  
“你混在实验室器材的包裹里。”  
  
“谁订购的？”  
  
“是Hank。”  
  
“那么我属于Hank”，Erik说。  
  
“不，当然不是。如果你属于什么人的话那也是属于这个学校。Hank用了学校的公共基金……”，Charles停了下来，意识到所谓的“属于学校”对Erik来说可能的含义。  
  
紧接着Charles又想到了其他什么。他试图不表现出来，但Erik接下来的问题肯定了Charles的怀疑，那就是Erik在读懂他的表情和肢体动作方面精准地骇人。  
  
“谁提供了公共基金？”Erik问。  
  
“我”，Charles说。  
  
“你是我的主人”，Erik说。  
  
Charles踌躇了。他可以证明自己的回答，但有什么必要呢？不管他拿出什么证明都只是缓解他自己的良心不安；它们对Erik毫无价值。  
  
“没错”，Charles说，“我了解生化人必须有主人，就算只是家企业。我将担负起对你的责任。我会确保你有足够的食物、能量和衣物，以及一个安身之所。”  
  
“我该如何称呼你？”Erik问。他的声音变了，变得迟缓，几乎带着睡意。  
  
“Charles就可以了”，Charles说，“只有学生叫我Xavier教授。”  
  
“谢谢你，Charles。”  
  
Charles找出一块平板电脑，递给Erik。  
  
“既然你无法直接使用网络，请使用这个。我建议你补习下近年新闻。你会明白为什么我不能注册你。”  
  
Erik轻点平板电脑的屏幕，操作速度快得惊人，令Charles决心得找他谈一谈，太非人类了。不过显然这速度无法令Erik满意。他对着电脑首次露出了Charles从未见过的真正表情：恼怒。  
  
“我可以匿名我的上网通道，那么就不会有被监测的顾虑”，Erik说。  
  
“你当然做得到”，Charles说，露出微笑。Erik这般难以容忍平板电脑莫名让他觉得很有趣，“但是我不能放任你四处乱晃播报天气预告，同时却两手空空、无法解释信息来源。”  
  
Erik那热切地注视又回来了，接着Erik冲着Charles _笑了_ ，感谢之笑，表示他听懂了这个玩笑，甚至还暗含了一丝感激，为Charles想到了他所忽视的方面。  
  
“有些事情最终我们还是必须处理”，Charles说，“如今的生化人不可能假装成人类。你可以，而且你必须做到。但你仍有可能被三十五岁以上的人辨认出生化人的身份，所以我们将不得不改变你的容貌，至少在你离开学校范围之前。”  
  
“假扮人类触犯联邦法律”，Erik说，重又恢复了无机质的声音和表情。  
  
“的确，十七年前是这样”，Charles说，“而今在某些情况下是合法的，例如执法机构和军队里的生化人。因为他们全副武装，所以能够骗得过，也确实是这么做的。所以我的计划是安排你负责学校安保，以防万一……以防我最后能找到办法解决你的问题。你在那方面有任何技能吗？”  
  
Erik迟疑道，“我接受过武器和监视训练。”  
  
“我们必须帮你加快学习”，Charles说，“过去的十七年里科技变化卓越。”  
  
Erik点头。  
  
“但人类没变”，Charles说，“很可惜。”  
  
“你不是人类？”Erik说，第一次诧异地感到背叛。  
  
“我是基因变异的人类。变种人。”Charles指了指平板电脑，笑道，“查查我。”  
  
Erik随着Charles站起身。  
  
“我肯定你知道，你的诊断程序还在运转”，Charles说，“在完成之前，我希望你能留在房间内。希望那块电脑能够陪伴你度过这段时间。”  
  
“谢谢你，Charles。”  
  
“你也许能恢复记忆”，Charles说，“如果你记起任何——”  
  
“如果事关重大，我会立即通知你。”  
  
“很好”，Charles说，“你可以联络我，就通过——”  
  
Erik抬起平板电脑，碰了碰。Charles的手机响了。收到一条短信。 _问好，Charles。-- Erik。_  
  
“噢”，Charles说，“你非常擅长这个，不是吗？”  
  
“我将竭力让你满意”，Erik说。  
  
Erik的嗓音里并无任何暗示之意，但Charles依旧犹如性饥渴的三十岁老学究一般敏感地有了反应。他一时无言以对，并且沮丧地察觉到Erik早已不再局限于观察自己对于Charles所产生的影响，而在享受个中乐趣。  
  
这使得Charles接下来的话更难以说出口了。  
  
“你所在的那个房间”，Charles说，“你应该知道……配备了视频、动态和音频监控。我很抱歉。”  
  
Charles在陪同Erik返回黄屋的路上一言未发。他太过忙于计划哪些话他 _不该_ 说，以及如果Erik说的话里哪怕只有一丝挑逗的意味他也 _不能_ 做出哪些反应。  
  
他们走到门前，Erik简洁专业地与他握了手，为此他几乎感激涕零。  
  
“Charles，如果把我锁在房间内，你是否会感觉好一些？”Erik问。  
  
“没有必要。”就算是对生化人知之甚少的Charles也清楚Erik能够轻而易举地摧毁房门。“但谢谢你的建议。一旦你的诊断程序完成或者你有任何问题，请立即告诉我。你的食物今天晚些时候会送到。电池板的能量足够支撑到那时候 吗？”  
  
“足够，谢谢你”，Erik说，准备关上门。但又停下了，说道，“我可以摄入人类食物，Charles。”  
  
“你可以？但那些特制食品——”  
  
“是增加盈利的市场策略”，Erik说，“生化人并不必需。”  
  
房门静静地合上了。  
  
Charles回到卧室，锁上门，拉下裤子拉链，终于将从这天早晨起就时不时变硬的勃起从禁锢下释放出来。  
  
他此生面对并攻克过无数难题。他喜欢将自己定位为沉着与冷静。他从未料到自己在抵抗一名欢爱型生化人的诱惑力方面会如此一败涂地。  
  
他事先知道Erik的容貌撩人。但从没人警告过他Erik会这般的迷人，并且富有幽默感。无论谁设计了Erik的微笑都该 _被枪毙_ 。而最糟糕的地方在于，从设计角度来看最最不可饶恕的是：Erik还相当 _聪慧_ 。  
  
不与Erik做爱比Charles曾预想得要困难数千倍。


	2. 失控边缘

 

 

  
  
  
  
Erik被软禁在黄色客房里的第一天，Charles请Hank通过视频监控留意Erik的情况。自觉安排得当高尚的Charles补上学校的行政工作后，开始研究如何照顾喂养生化人。  
  
官方制造商的网站上只有老套的市场推广语。 _请勿将您的生化人储存在爆炸物附近。_ Charles必须想办法请求相关数据；他将此加进Hank准备外包给第三方完成的任务清单。  
  
Charles在网络上的主要收获是生化人色情片，数量庞大。制造商并未提供任何有关生化人性爱的信息，不过Charles找到了成千上万个非官方博客和网站，提供视频、故事和建议。  
  
据那些网站所称，生化人的主人无需花费任何精力来向生化人求爱或勾引生化人——除非主人对此有所癖好——因为所有的生化人都被设计为渴望与他们的主人做爱。  
  
Charles明白“生化人渴望和人类睡觉”这一理论荒谬之极。那暗示了生化人拥有性欲，并且具备选择伴侣的自由意志。Charles认为生化人可能洞察到自己的持续生存依赖于他们的主人。Erik自然也足够聪慧会同样效仿。生化人是否会为了 _生存_ 而顺从呢？就那些视频来看，似乎的确如此。  
  
Charles粗略扫过那些色情片，在每支视频上只花费数秒钟理清“情节”。最常见的是 _“与新生化人的初夜”_ ，偶尔还伴有卡通效果：多情挑逗的生化人和勉强迟疑的主人。第二受欢迎的主题则是强暴。人类强暴生化人。生化人强暴人类。 _这可能发生吗？_ Charles想，接着他瞧见了声明：生化人强奸者由人类扮演，通过后期特效添加了生产标示。也许 _所有的_ 生化人都不过是人类演员。  
  
在“尽责的生化人主人协会”网站上，Charles查阅到了会员们在论坛里所提供的多项建议，并认定为真实可信的：生化人的主人应当与生化人共度一定的时光。  
  
生化人显然被设计为感激人类的陪伴。他们并不会因为缺少陪伴而衰弱，但的确会产生古怪的行为偏差，运转状态低下。生化人对所有权极其重视。若不是前一天才 见识到Erik对于所有权的执着，Charles也不会相信。既然这对Erik很重要，那么Charles也必须慎重相待。他作为生化人的主人，职责就是 为Erik提供所需、确保Erik感觉安全、并赋予Erik工作使其获得自我价值感。  
  
就与Erik共度“有意义的时光”这方面，Charles有了好主意。在来得及再三思量前，他就做了这天他数十次想做却忍住了的事情：登陆与Erik的即时通讯。他没有告知Erik他的IM账号，但有直觉……没错。他已经收到了一条来自Erik的联系申请。  
  
 _你会象棋吗？——Charles_  
  
Erik的回复几乎转瞬即至。 _会。还有扑克牌、桥牌、双陆棋、高尔夫和网球。_  
  
Charles莞尔。 _等你的诊断结束后，我们来一局。_  
  
这次等待的时间较长，也许有十秒钟。  
  
 _我一直在阅读关于你的信息。——Erik_  
  
Charles差点打上“彼此彼此”，转念想起了那些色情片，于是作罢。  
  
 _回头见——Charles_  
  
Charles没有查看回复，立即退出了聊天，再度自我感觉应对得体高尚。  
  
________________________________________

  
  
第二天，也就是Erik到来的两天后，他的诊断程序运转完成—— _未发现故障_ ——他冲澡着装完毕后，给Charles发送了短信。  
  
此时临近晚上八点，Erik查阅了Charles的行事历，确认了Charles今晚没有安排，但也有可能Charles明早才会见他。Erik所能做的唯有等待。  
  
Hank前一天来过黄屋子，为Erik带来了更多的衣物和昂贵的生化人食品。服饰风格和Charles的相似：休闲长裤、衬衫和牛津鞋，看起来是特地为Erik所购置的全新品。  
  
Erik一边等待Charles的回应，一边喝了罐生化人食品。尝起来跟十七年前同样的索然无味。  
  
Erik查看了他的收信箱。什么也没有。就和六十秒之前一样的空无一字，跟再往前六十秒的时候也一样。  
  
晚8:20，传来一声敲门声。终于。来者正是Charles，他立即开口邀请Erik和他一起前往书房。  
  
所谓书房，其实就是Charles的私人办公室，宽敞华美，书架满满地铺遍了整面墙，还有一处壁炉。这里，Erik意识到，是Charles在整座Xavier宅邸里最钟爱的房间。壁炉前，面对面地按放了两张座椅，中间的小桌上摆了一副象棋。  
  
“请选择一边”，Charles说，指了指棋桌。  
  
Erik在白棋的这边坐了下来。Charles在他对面坐定后，Erik开局。  
  
在对弈的过程中，Charles为Erik不得不无聊地等待了两天时间而向他道歉。Erik礼貌作答，只投放了部分精力在棋局上，还有部分精力用于消化这两天他所了解到的信息。  
  
过去的这两天绝不无聊。  
  
Erik原本高兴地发现变种人已经争取到了平等，可几乎同时爆发的针对生化人的大规模暴力浪潮令其蒙上了阴影。在全国各地，人类将生化人拖到街上并点燃。 成千上万的生化人惨遭损毁。Erik没有搜寻到P-35型号被召回的原因；他们的拟真性外表似乎是唯一的理由。他现在完全理解了为什么Charles如此 坚持他必须假装成人类。

  
Erik试图从生化人的回归以及他们后来的成功中找到慰藉。生化人的重新引入最初只针对高危险性职业（矿工、危险品清理），后来逐渐扩张至服务性行业（招 待、司机），公共安全部门（消防员、警察、保安），医疗部门（护士、外科医生），和军事领域（后勤、士兵、飞行员）。在宾州甚至有一支全部由生化人组成的 交响乐团。媒体上出现了大量正面报道（生化人消防员拯救婴孩），以及若干次诉求通过修订法律来承认生化人不仅是物品的尝试，例如某次请求状提出将 _生化人的主人_ 这一术语修改为 _生化人的监护人_ 。社会上还存在着诸多生化人救援组织和基金会，他们会照顾那些主人去世后却没有留下足够资金支持生活的生化人。最大型的那家救援组织接受了来自TXF的大笔资助，也就是Xavier基金会（The Xavier Foundation）。  
  
然而局势远远不可说乐观。每一份有利于生化人的议案都没能通过两院表决，有些甚至在委员会就遭到否决。在某些州，主人去世后的生化人会被销毁，亦或是被变 卖来偿还已逝主人的债款。无数家网站宣扬生化人昭示着即将降临的世界末日，有些则宣称生化人其实是潜伏的外星人，还有一些确信以上两者都是真相，呼吁对它 们赶尽杀绝。  
  
Erik在转而了解Charles的时候终于吁出一口气。  
  
Charles自高中起就致力于争取变种人的平等权益。凭借家族财富，他成立了Xavier学院，帮助变种人掌控他们的能力、融入社会并克服那些挥之不去 的偏见。取得遗传学博士学位后，Charles在Hank的帮助下研发制造了Cerebro，那是一种使Charles能够利用心电感应能力在变种人的特 殊能力于青春期觉醒之前就找到他们的设备，由此避免了无可估量的财产损失与混乱场面。  
  
而Charles似乎还嫌自己不够忙碌似的。三名学院里的高级教员——Jean Grey、Ororo Munroe和Scott Summers——最近离开了这里，组建了另一家Xavier学院，专门接收被归类为omega、或者说能力超群的变种人。Charles同时也负担那所 新校的行政和财务职责。  
  
当Erik连续吃掉了一个马和一个象之后，Charles说，“你的棋艺相当不错。我想来一杯，你要——”  
  
Erik走向吧台，倒了两杯威士忌，并在每杯里掺了些水。他从网络上得知Charles喜欢喝酒。  
  
“你可以饮用酒精？”Charles问。  
  
“对”，Erik说，“酒对我不起作用，不过我喜欢它的味道。”  
  
“你知道，我没请你为我倒酒”，Charles说。  
  
“不客气”，Erik说，认定Charles那多少是在表达 _谢谢_ 。  
  
Charles笑了起来，这令Erik全身流过一道愉悦的酥麻感。  
  
“你绝不会明白能和一位我没法读取思想的人下棋是多么美妙”，Charles说。  
  
他们继续对弈。Erik开始将他通过直接观察所了解到的Charles和公众面前的Charles Xavier教授摆在一起作比较。  
  
公众面前的Xavier完全献身于他的学校。他没有伴侣或子女。他唯一的亲人是他的妹妹，Raven，而她住在华盛顿，为国防部工作。  
  
Charles时不时会在媒体的社会版上露面，通常是出席慈善活动。他偶尔会携男伴，那些人有时被标注了姓名，有时仅仅被描述为Charles Xavier及宾客。那些男人从不会连续出现超过两个月。  
  
表面上来看Charles似乎是位圣人，是整个世界上最不可能乐于享有一台欢爱型生化人的人。不过Erik眼里的Charles并不是圣人；他很孤独。  
  
Erik在Xavier学院醒来的那天出言调笑了Charles，因为他觉察到Charles作为一个男人被他所吸引，却一本正经地毫无表示。Erik现在后悔了，因为他理解了Charles克制住没有行动的原因是Charles认为这是 _错误的_ 。  
  
Charles饮尽了那杯酒后，Erik走回到吧台。“再来一杯？”Erik说。  
  
Charles微笑着点点头。当Erik将酒杯递给Charles时，Charles的目光上下扫过Erik的身体，微微分开双唇。  
  
他性奋了，Erik想道。Charles接过酒杯。两只手碰触到了彼此。  
  
Erik差点了摔掉了Charles的酒。他克制着放下酒杯后，小心翼翼地坐回到椅子上，双臂交叉捂住腹部，向前弯下身。  
  
Charles站了起来，“怎么了？出什么事了？”  
  
Erik必须向他的主人撒谎。这总是很难办到，但他有80%的把握真相反而会令Charles感觉不舒服。  
  
“肌肉痉挛”，Erik说，“会好的。”  
  
在天晓得多长的时间之后——十七年？——Erik的阴茎硬了。勃起的程度不同寻常得强烈，几乎难以承受。他做不到继续端坐着下棋。  
  
他记得该怎么做。如果周围没有期望他成为性伴侣的人类的话，那么他应当找个没人的地方，自我解决。  
  
Erik的 _叙述记录_ 仍旧不见踪影，但他的记忆信息在缓慢地回归。感觉仿佛他的经历被取出提炼至如果/那么的精炼说明：模糊的图像、成功率、推荐的行动过程。人、事物、地点、时间和缘由仍然缺失。  
  
不过这里 _的确有_ 一名有兴趣的人类。他的主人。Charles。  
  
 _绝不主动_ ，指令司说。不过Erik获许可以调情。从随意的聊天、微笑、相呼应的姿势和表情、恭维奉承开始，逐步进展到不经意的肢体接触和愈发强烈的挑逗。尽管他目前失忆，Erik仍然清楚自己在这方面格外地得心应手。  
  
但有一个问题。就他所了解到的全部有关Charles的信息来看，Charles不会轻易地带他上床。也许压根就不可能。可Charles确实想要他，这点Erik可以确认，而Erik必须——  
  
“Charles。你的眼睛很美”，Erik说。  
  
Charles似乎受惊了。“谢谢你。你确定你没事？”  
  
Erik根本没打算这么说。恭维看起来是可行的方式，紧接着那些话就冒出来了。  
  
 _矛盾识别_ ，指令司宣布，听起来诡异地愉快。  
  
 _没错_ ，Erik同意。矛盾在于：Erik想要Charles，但假如他设法勾引Charles，那会破坏他们的关系。Erik掂量起最基本的需求。1）他必须离开书房，不能停留。2）如果他想要牵扯进Charles，那他必须为Charles提供充分的退出机会。  
  
首先，怎样借口离开。Erik打量了下Charles，后者正注视着Erik曲身的姿势，眼神关切担忧……  
  
Erik知道怎么做了。Charles关心身边的每一个人。他会希望照顾Erik的。  
  
“我需要躺下”，Erik说，“你能陪我回我的房间吗？”  
  
“当然，Erik。”  
  
他们走过走廊的时候，Charles一手扶住Erik的手臂。当Erik伸手搭上Charles的背时，Charles加快了步伐，呼吸也更急促了。  
  
他们到达了Erik的房间后，Erik一时不知接下来该怎么办。 _关上门。脱掉衣服。_ 当然。他解开衬衣，把下摆拉出长裤，松开皮带，开始拉下拉链。  
  
他一边这么做一边观察Charles。如果Charles没有兴趣，他会把Erik的宽衣理解为要求私人空间，然后离开房间。如果Charles有兴趣，他就会留下来，那么Erik就能开展下一阶段。目标：使他的主人 _发起主动_ 。  
  
Charles现在对着Erik目不转睛。  
  
 _错误_ ，Erik发觉。由于拉下了裤子拉链，并扯出了衬衫，他的短裤正面暴露在外，勃起状态显然尽收Charles眼底。原本既可解读为请求离开也可视作为邀请的中性的脱衣行为，现在只可能被理解为邀请。  
  
Erik仿佛忘记了该怎样 _操作_ 。但也许这次失误并不致命。Erik能够察觉到Charles全身都在散发着 _欲望_ 。

  
“你想要碰我吗？”Erik说。  
  
Charles的笑容紧张，用手抹了把嘴，“Erik，这……”  
  
“太快了？”Erik说。  
  
“对”，Charles说，看起来安心了，“我必须告诉你件事。你的欢爱模式原本是关闭的。两天前检查你的时候，我重启了它。但那似乎直到你今天诊断完成才起效。我应该早些想到的。”  
  
Erik思考。这解释了为什么他这次会性奋地如此激烈，那么的不同寻常。原本被 _关闭_ 了。他稍后必须仔细分析一番。  
  
“我明白了”，Erik说。  
  
Charles脸红了。  
  
“对不起，我早该警告你”，Charles说，“可我必须修好它，因为关闭模式包括了触觉麻木，在、在腹股沟区域会丧失感觉，这可能很危险。”  
  
“缺少了感觉，我可能受伤了还不自知”，Erik说，“我理解。谢谢你重新启动了它。”他依旧手抓着裤腰，卡在脱衣的过程中。  
  
“那么我该走了”，Charles说，“你会好起来吗？”  
  
“是的”，Erik说，“我可以自己解决。当你不在场的时候，如果你是如此希望的话。”  
  
“你需要……我的允许？”Charles说，脸上的表情纷繁复杂，Erik无法辨识出哪一种最为主要。  
  
“自慰？”Erik说。说谎还是真话？“不，不需要。”  
  
Erik向指令司求助。但毫无回应。它抛弃了他。Charles要走了。Erik失败了。  
  
此时，Charles的表情变了，关心和欲望相衡并重。Erik陡然意识到Charles在观察研读 _他_ 。这点Erik稍后必须再做分析，但此时此刻，时不可待， _机不可失_ ，Erik奋力抓住。  
  
“或者我可以在你面前这么做”，Erik说。  
  
“你更喜欢哪一种？”Charles稍稍犹豫后问道。  
  
 _主动了。_ Erik微笑，“我希望你留下。”  
  
“好吧”，Charles说。他环视屋内——视线掠过床、扶手椅——显然不确定该安身在哪个位置。  
  
Erik开始飞快地褪下衣物，不过Charles脸上闪过的表情—— _操之过急_ ——令他停了下来。于是，Erik只是脱掉了鞋，躺到床上，少许拉开衣物到刚好露出阴茎。当他终于碰触到自己时，他倒抽了口气。他曾听闻人类的感觉更加强烈，这简直不可思议。  
  
一时间他几乎忘却了Charles的存在。他停下急促的手活，看向他。Charles坐在扶手椅上，注视着Erik，双手手掌搓着大腿。Erik的皮肤上泛起某种奇异的感觉，某种酥麻兴奋的感觉。  
  
“我需要你碰我”，Erik说。  
  
Charles的声音清晰谨慎，“为什么？”  
  
Erik明白Charles不是在谋求奉承。Charles想要真相。Erik曾经被要求过解释吗？他没有，但解释唾手可得。他将之调出。  
  
“你皮肤的热度”，Erik说，“我能够透过我的皮肤感受到。那能增强快感。”  
  
“好吧，那么。”Charles站了起来，有条不紊地脱下衣服。  
  
Charles的着装总是松松垮垮的，所以当他肌肉分明的身体露出来后不可不谓是绝妙的惊喜。同样欣喜的发现还有Charles早已半勃起的下身。Charles爬上Erik的床上，和他距离两英寸。  
  
“我想要除去我的衣服”，Erik说，瞧向Charles此时完全勃起的分身。  
  
“可以”，Charles说。  
  
Erik脱光了，然后等待Charles的碰触。 _初次性关系肢体接触：绝不主动。_ 他等候着，等候着……他能够持续勃起多久？万一Charles最终还是决定不碰他，Erik可以看着Charles抚慰自己。他握紧自己的阴茎，注视着Charles耸立的硬挺， _就是这样，棒极了——_  
  
Charles突然靠近了，他的身体贴上Erik的左半身，两人的肌肤从肩膀到膝盖紧密接触。Erik被席卷全身的快感震住了。猛烈。不应该如此猛烈。  
  
“如果我来替你的话会感觉更好些吗？”Charles的嗓音低沉、焦急，欲望满载。  
  
实话还是谎话？Erik看着Charles的脸，研究他的表情，选择实话。“会。”他松开手，等待。  
  
Charles握上Erik的阴茎，缓慢地向上滑动、再往下，仅仅一个来回。Erik全力克制自己的身体保持静止。他做不到。他抓紧床单。Charles吻了他。 _主动了。_ Erik回吻他。  
  
Charles再次动作迅猛：手臂悄然移至Erik颈后，用力亲吻他。他伸腿压住Erik的双腿，把Erik定住不放，舌头侵入Erik口中，同时用手强有力地上下撸动Erik的阴茎，越来越用力、越来越快……  
  
“我就快……”，Erik提醒他。 _始终提示。_  
  
“做吧。”Charles说。  
  
Erik的大脑出现了短暂的混乱，一切都被释放的欢愉所淹没。当他恢复注意力的时候，他气喘吁吁。高潮的消褪几乎与高潮本身同样得令人不堪消受；他浑身松散无力，足足四十秒钟无法动弹。  
  
“你高潮了”，Charles说，显然非常惊讶。  
  
“是的，射精”，Erik说。 _下一步：回报。_ 他伸手搭上Charles的大腿。“我能——”  
  
“不”，Charles果断开口。  
  
Erik收回手。Charles仍然躺在Erik身边，光着身子，几秒钟前Charles还在吻他，让他高潮……哪里出错了？  
  
Erik对Charles的所有了解立即给出了答案。 _意愿问题_ 。这很正常；Erik知道如何应对。但有许多种处理的方式。 _告诉他你想要。乞求。要求。谎言。真话_ 。目前为止说真话一直很奏效，比通常说真话的效果要好得多，因为那经常不管用。  
  
“你担心我无法拒绝（say no）”，Erik说。  
  
“我确实有过这个想法”，Charles说。他的勃起已经几乎软了。  
  
“你是对的。我没法拒绝（say no）”，Erik说，“但我能够选择同意（choose to say yes）。”  
  
Charles蹙眉，“这有什么意义吗？因为要是有的话，我完全不明白……噢，操。你可以 _想要拒绝（think no）_ ，但无法说出口？”  
  
“正确”，Erik说。  
  
他几乎能够看见Charles的大脑在运转分析，然后得出绕过程序限制的方法。  
  
Charles确实做到了。“你现在在想什么？”  
  
“同意（yes）。”Erik微笑。  
  
“你想和我上床”，Charles说，“为什么？”  
  
Charles想要一个真实的答案，不是那些：因为你很性感；你是个好人；我爱你。  
  
“因为你很聪明”，Erik说。  
  
Charles微微张开口。Erik有种成就感，说出主人没有预料到的话语感觉兴奋。  
  
“这你又是如何知道的呢？”Charles想克制自己不笑，但徒劳无功。  
  
“象棋”，Erik说，“还有，你手动为我检查诊断，而不是整体重装。那对技术要求非常之高。”  
  
Charles碰了碰Erik的头发，梳理他的发丝。再次引发一股令人颤抖的快感。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，“像你一样保持令人发狂的诚实，我要说我很愿意操你。但是我没有准备——”  
  
“我准备好了”，Erik说。  
  
“噢”，Charles说，“你的意思是……”  
  
“你不需要润滑剂或保险套。”  
  
“这……这真有趣”，Charles说，“你是否介意我检查一番？”  
  
Erik一瞬间僵住了，希望没有久到被Charles察觉到。 _“你是否介意我检查一番”_ 绝对是他所听过的最为撩人的话。 _确认，的确是_ ，指令司道。  
  
Erik分开腿。Charles跪在中间，手探至他身下。Charles的中指滑入他体内。  
  
“你能感觉到”，Charles说。  
  
“对”，Erik说，情不自禁地挪动臀部。  
  
“你一直都这么准备完全？”Charles问。他的嗓音有些嘶哑。他又硬了。  
  
“不”，Erik说，“只有在我决定的时候才会。”  
  
Charles显然被这句话撩拨起了欲望，因为Charles又伸进两根手指，开始用手激烈地操入Erik。Erik吸气。这不过是手指，换成Charles的阴茎会是怎样的感觉——  
  
Charles抽出手指，在Erik腿间移动，然后压入他。毫不笨拙；Erik根本不用帮忙。三下较为困难的推动后，Charles猛然冲入。  
  
Charles吻他。Erik也回吻他。接着，Charles开始律动，随着每一次冲插，Charles的胯骨都会撞上Erik的大腿，几乎有些疼痛。  
  
“告诉我你在想什么”，Charles喘息道。  
  
“我在想你睁着眼睛在操我”，Erik说，“这从没发生过。以及我马上又要高潮了。还有你的床上功夫了得。”  
  
“操！”Charles说。Charles急速戳刺，肌肉开始颤抖。他就要高潮了。  
  
Erik此时的控制力好些了，他能够调整自己与Charles同步。Erik想 _现在_ ，然后攀至高潮，紧随Charles之后。这一次的高潮徐缓而彻底。完美至极。  
  
Charles喘着粗气，轻柔地抽身，然后躺倒在Erik身边。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，“你令我完全摸不著头脑。”  
  
Erik考虑了一下，“你听起来挺快乐。”  
  
Charles大笑，“我很少这么迷惑。”  
  
“这样的话，彼此彼此”，Erik说。  
  
如此实话是否不该说出口？Charles收起了笑容，表情严肃。不是愤怒，是严肃。  
  
“没错”，Charles说，“确实是。”  
  
“我该睡了”，Erik说，“如果你愿意的话，请留下。”  
  
Charles看了他一眼。Erik将之分析。  
  
“你觉得这很尴尬”，Erik说，“你不想让学校教员或学生知道我们发生了性关系。如果你在我这里过夜，他们很有可能会发现。”  
  
Charles微微笑道，“你是不是有可能装了机智模式？”  
  
“这就是我的机智模式。”Erik说的时候做到了没笑。  
  
Charles捧腹大笑，“是我应得的。”  
  
Erik也大笑开来，这不知怎地使Charles再度吻上了他。  
  
Erik的头脑里冒出了一组有趣的想法。Charles _很聪明_ 。Erik想了解有多聪明，他想要和Charles交谈、和他下棋、探索他的反应。  
  
“我想要你留下”，Erik说，“如果这重要的话。”  
  
Charles说，“很重要。”  
  
Erik准备起身，但Charles说，“别动，Erik”，于是Erik留在床上，Charles走去洗手间，拿来毛巾。Erik清理了自己，没有主动要求为Charles擦洗；他感觉Charles不会喜欢那样。  
  
Charles关掉灯，拉过毯子盖在他们身上。过了片刻，Charles凑近了，伸手贴在Erik胸前。  
  
 _睡觉时间_ ，指令司说。Erik欣然应允。Charles出声的时候他快睡着了，声音听起来迷迷糊糊。  
  
“我曾经差点就订购了P-35”，Charles说。  
  
“但你只有——”  
  
“十四岁”，Charles说。  
  
Erik考虑要不要告诉Charles，P-35的程序设定是任何年龄低于十八岁的人类都对他们毫无吸引力，但认为这无关紧要。  
  
“感谢上帝我没有”，Charles说，“他就不会是你了。”  
  
Charles又靠近了一些，他的气息喷入Erik耳中，呼吸渐行渐缓。他睡着了。  
  
然而Erik现在完全清醒了，他的大脑在搜寻那些他之前标记为缺少数据的问题的答案：为什么他在这里？到底是怎样的情况导致他出现在Xavier学院？还有，过去十七年里他又在哪里？  
  
Erik想起了那部“难以置信的真实故事——四十年后的邮件”。如若不是他的记忆在一点一滴地恢复，表明了他曾经有过主人、并且持续了也许近两年的时间，Erik可能会好奇自己是不是也只是迷失在邮政系统之中，迟到了十八年之后才被送至Charles Xavier。  
  
 _睡吧_ ，指令司道，声音很轻，几乎可说是温柔的。 _睡吧，Erik。_ Erik立即感觉昏昏欲睡。  
  
当他沉入睡梦中时，指令司似乎在自言自语。 _迷失在邮政系统里。可笑。_ 停顿了一拍。 _那些食物真是抱歉；难吃极了，不是吗？_ 又停顿了片刻。 _Erik，这个心灵感应者似乎值得信赖。_


	3. 更多期许

 

第三章   更多期许

  
  
  
  
那些性感小胡渣也有负面效果。第二天早晨，Charles颈上的吻痕疼得他直接放弃了刮胡修面。  
  
Erik在比Charles通常起床的时间早十分钟的时候叫醒了Charles，如此一来Charles便有充分的时间回到他自己的卧室休整准备。他离开的时候Erik还在黄屋子里的床上躺着。  
  
Charles冲澡后，一边梳理头发一边对着浴室里的镜子微笑。他没有遇见任何人；谁也没发现他没有在自己卧室里过夜。  
  
接下来的三小时里，Charles都如此确信。  
  
早晨9点后不久，Charles收到了一条短信。 _我听说你交了新朋友——Raven_  
  
这不是第一次了，Charles纳闷，一间教育机构怎么就成了八卦横飞之地呢。他不会问Raven她的线人是谁；她不会告诉他，不过反正他很快就能弄清楚；他和其他教职员们会带上自己的午餐在高级员工休息室里碰面，进行他们每周三的午餐例会。  
  
再说了，Charles已经知道那个线人除了Sean别无他人，全靠他那可恶的变种人顺风耳。  
  
中午Charles走进休息室的时候，所有新近被提拔为高级员工的人都在场：Angel、Hank、Alex、Sean和Armando，同样在场的还有Scott。每个礼拜，Scott、Jean或Ororo会暂离他们新办的omega学校，前来出席员工午餐会。这是让大家保持联系的好方法。  
  
Charles忘了给自己准备或订购午餐，所以当他发现自己最喜爱的三明治——来自他最钟爱店家的烟熏火鸡肉三明治——摆在眼前时非常惊讶。一定是Hank替他点的。  
  
当他们围坐在被拉开成餐桌的会议桌边后，Charles说，“最近怎么样，Scott？”，然后咬了口三明治。  
  
接下来的十五分钟里，他们像往常一样就学校相关事务进行了讨论，于是Charles 逐渐放松了下来。也许他的员工们并不知道Erik。Raven可是为国防部工作；说不定她在房子里安装了窃听器。  
  
“你看起来休息得很好，Charles”，Alex说，“你很早就上床了？”  
  
除了Scott之外的所有人都咧开了笑脸。至少还是 _有人_ 不知情。  
  
“不是你想的那样”，Charles辩解道，感到脸庞发热，“他有智慧。”Charles意识到自己说了什么后，脸涨得愈发红了。  
  
大家哄堂大笑，除了Scott之外。  
  
“拜托，Charles”，Angel说，仍在笑个不停，“你觉得我们会以为Erik没有？就因为他长得挺帅？”  
  
“还有可能是因为他每天花四小时锻炼身体”，Sean说。  
  
噢。Angel看见了Erik，Sean则偷听了，然后两人交换了情报。  
  
Charles看向Hank，后者摇了摇头：生化人无需锻炼。他们当然不需要。Erik只是天生如此。  
  
“Erik将接管安保事务”，Charles说，尽量保持无动于衷、公事公办的语气。“Scott，也许你今天在这里的时候可以和他见个面？”Scott过去曾做过学校安保系统的大量工作。  
  
Scott搞明白是怎么回事了。“他的资历如何？”Scott问，笑嘻嘻的样子使得这问题变得有些下流。  
  
作为拖延对策，Charles先咬了一大口三明治。他早该做好更充分的准备来应对类似的问题。  
  
“Erik是变种人”，Hank说，“他不需要训练。”  
  
 _等等，怎么回事？_ Charles想。  
  
“而且，他能够不依赖食物仅靠电力维持生存”，Hank说。  
  
Hank这些出自好心但愚蠢到家的谎话骤然使Charles清醒地意识到，他不能——不应该——向他的员工隐瞒Erik的身份。  
  
“Hank”，Charles说，“谢谢你。但是Erik不是变种人。他是生化人。”  
  
房间内一片默然。  
  
Charles曾经不愿让员工们知晓Erik身份的想法是错误的。他们既是他的朋友，也是他的盟友。他们可以帮助他。他 _需要_ 他们的帮助。所以Charles将整件事托盘而出，而他发现省略性爱的部分后出奇的简单。Charles没有透露他曾经差点就购入一台P-35这件事；他这天已经受够了窘迫。  
  
只有Scott较为年长，曾经亲身经历过生化人大屠杀，不过当Charles说完之后每一个人都严肃起来。  
  
“我可以协助Hank调查Erik的背景”，Sean说，“并为他创造一个新身份。”  
  
Charles感激地看着他。Sean曾供职于国际刑警组织。  
  
“Scott，你当然可以告诉Jean和Ororo关于Erik的事”，Charles说，“但请不要透露给其他任何人。”  
  
Scott点头。  
  
“Charles”，Angel说，“会议结束前我们还有十五分钟时间。你想要我去把Erik带来和大家见个面吗？”  
  
“那么劳驾了”，Charles说，“谢谢你。”  
  
Angel在门口暂停了脚步，“如果我开口，Erik会跟我过来吗？”  
  
Charles方才简略解释了所有权问题，所以她有这样的担忧不难理解。不幸的是，Charles不知道结果会怎样。  
  
“如果你对Erik说Charles想见他，他会和你一起过来的”，Hank说。  
  
Angel捂嘴偷笑着离开了，对此Charles假装没有听见。  
  
“可是他 _为什么_ 在这里？”Scott说，所有人再度表情严肃，“我没法不担心他可能是间谍之类的。”  
  
Charles刚要反对，但Sean开口道，“Erik可能是非自愿性的间谍，Charles。录音录像、传输信息；他甚至不用自己知情就办得到。”  
  
“为谁工作的间谍呢？”Hank说，“他显然已经被关机了相当久的时间。Charles检查了他的日志。除非有人在这么多年以前就制定了计划，我想我们能够去除间谍的可能性。”  
  
“但是他怎么会出现在那批货物里？”Alex问，“是有人想让他在那里。”  
  
“也许是生化人同情者？”Armando说，“目的可能是为了保护Erik。”  
  
“确实”，Scott说，“有人在过去十七年里为他花费了巨大的功夫。”  
  
“可是为什么把他送到 _这里_ ？”Charles说。  
  
其他人面面相觑，然后都看向Charles。  
  
“教授，显然你还不知情，但人人都认定只要与生化人有关，你就是个疯子”，Armando说。  
  
“我？”Charles道。  
  
“我能记得的最 _公开_ 的场合是”，Scott说，露出一丝微笑，“你去年为克林顿总统纪念图书馆所作的献词演讲。你先是称颂了她签署赋予变种人平等权益的执行令，紧接着却对她在生化人的立场严厉抨击。”  
  
门开了。是Angel和Erik。  
  
当他的员工们站起来、向Erik自我介绍并与他握手、欢迎他加入学校的时候，Charles _没有_ 感到些许泪水盈眶或骄傲自豪或任何之类的情感。不过是有东西迷了他的眼。  
  
大家都打算离开员工休息室的时候，Erik看着Charles，笑了。Erik本就具备了一击绝杀的笑容，但这一次的微笑是全新的，是那种回忆起他上回见着Charles裸体时的微笑。 _这真叫人为难_ ，Charles想道。他可不习惯在和员工开会的时候勃起。  
  
________________________________________  
  
当晚，Charles和Erik聚在书房，重拾前一晚被突然打断的棋局。  
  
此时的Erik穿着合身的衣服，这愈发令人分心。  
  
全靠Hank扫描所得的尺寸，Charles在Zappos网站上为Erik订购了现成的衬衣、裤子和鞋。可我能够提供更好的，Charles想。Erik对着棋盘沉思，好像他没有早早地就计划好了摧毁性的下一步。Charles拿起平板电脑，调出Erik的扫描数据，把尺寸发给他的裁缝，定制了一打西装。Charles望了眼Erik，加上一句 _“他是Summer家的，我仍然对羊毛过敏，必须是炭黑色。”_  
  
“轮到你了，Charles”，Erik说。  
  
Charles放下平板电脑，分析棋局。他就快输了，这点确实无疑了。  
  
“你的三明治怎么样？”Erik问。  
  
噢。“很美味，谢谢”，Charles说。  
  
他们继续对弈的过程中，Charles一步一步地丢城失池，Erik描述了他与Scott的会面，令Charles希望他当时也能在场；Scott和Erik一拍即合，在讨论反应时间和环境意识的过程中迅速建立起了友谊。  
  
自第一天出现在这里以来，Erik的情绪大为好转。他的笑容更多了，看起来也更为放松。自从员工们认识了他之后，Erik不再被限制在黄屋子里，他可以去往校园里的任何地方。  
  
是成为学校的一份子提高了Erik的活力。接下来的二十分钟里，Charles如此确信。  
  
Erik坐在座位上扭动了一下，稍稍皱眉。Charles正要问他是否安好，Erik又挪了下，微微勾起嘴角。Charles根本不用心灵感应就清楚Erik是感觉到了Charles前一晚在他大腿上留下的淤青。  
  
如此一来，Charles这局棋告负的可能性是百分之一百了。  
  
Erik愉快的心情是源自他们前日共度的良宵，而不是成为Xavier学院团队的一员。这使得Charles左右为难。  
  
截止至昨天，Charles的性生活算不上非常成功。他自认为作为情人已数尽职，仅此而已。他的伴侣不会为他疯狂，反之亦然。所以他与Erik的这一晚既令他惊艳却也无法确定该如何面对。直到昨晚之前，Charles从未有过只是看着他就会彻底勃起的情人。他也从没有哪位情人会在三十分钟内连续高潮两次。他更从未拥有过能令 _他_ 如此性欲高涨的情人。  
  
他此生最棒的性爱是与生化人而不是人类共享，这意味着什么？当然这和Charles曾设想过的“生化人性爱”完全不一样。当他十几岁的时候，他至多只是意淫高潮的感觉，成年之后，Charles则相信和生化人发生性关系肯定就如同操某个毫无抵抗力的人一样，比如说玩偶；这种设想令他作呕。  
  
Erik和玩偶毫无相似之处。Erik有欲望、有需求，有自己的主张。他具备人格。最重要的是，Charles相信Erik有能力对他说不，他的智慧和判断力足以决定是选择还是拒绝Charles。  
  
Erik这般享受身上的淤青使得Charles的分身立即抬了头，紧接着他的脑海里开始构想他已经努力克制不去想象的景色。Erik。 _脱下你的裤子，让我瞧瞧你的淤青。_ 因为尽管Erik跟玩偶不一样，他依然极有可能 _会听话照办_ ：就在书房这里脱掉裤子，让Charles摸他。  
  
Charles咽了咽口水，想 _停下，别折磨你自己。_ 因为，不幸的是，性爱之夜不得再度发生。  
  
Scott的露面提醒了Charles那条最新的非正式学校政策：教职员不得交往，他们也不得在宅邸范围内发生关系。Jean和Scott、Logan的三角恋就是不堪的前车之鉴。Jean和Scott已经在新学校重新开始，但Logan仍在休假中，对Logan来说也就是骑着摩托车四处旅行、在酒吧里干上一架。  
  
Charles接下来有些话很难说出口；不过自从Erik出现以来，Charles的生活里似乎 _全是_ 艰难的谈话。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，“既然你现在成为了员工，需要了解下规定。校员工之间不交往，也不会把爱人带来学校。不是因为我们担心会对学生产生不良影响，因为你只要接触过青少年就会明白他们的好奇心有多可怕，而且，他们中有些人能穿墙入室。”  
  
Charles决定不解释Jean、Scott、Logan那场灾难。绝口不提。  
  
“我理解”，Erik说，“你不希望在学校里有性伴侣。”  
  
“感谢你的谅解”，Charles说，“这并不是正式规定，但每个人都会克制自己，所以我也必须身体力行。否则就不公平了。”  
  
“将军”，Erik道，看向棋盘。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
尽管并非变种人，Erik仍具有一种神力：使Charles的生活变得更轻松。之后的两周里，Charles原本繁重的学校行政工作逐渐减轻，于此同时，Erik依然在Scott的指导下负担起了学校安保工作。Erik升级了校园保安系统，并着手于一项曾经令最天赋异禀且组织能力优秀的教师也无能为力的工作：将孩子们分组为一支支保安小队，每队各自职责不同；设定多处集合地点，并进行撤退演练。  
  
Erik向学生们传授了心肺复苏术、急救术及基础防身术。他征用了校舍里的闲置地下室，那里曾经是防空洞，为抵御从未降落过的炮火轰炸而备。他在那里安装了最新发电设备，并开始储备足够整所学校支撑三周的物资，包括所有校职员及学生所需的处方药。  
  
Charles也被拉入忙碌之中。Erik让Charles牢记下大量暗号，各自代表不同类型的威胁；学生们也必须记住这些暗号。一旦发生紧急情况，Charles将通过心灵感应统一发送暗号。这一举措非常合理。比起用语言解释究竟是发生了占领抢劫还是火灾或者人质劫持事件，发送三字符的密码要简便得多。  
  
Erik的努力很快得到了回报。东海岸的一次小型地震使得人人自危，孩子们的家长要求学校公布灾害应对策略的详细方案。Erik在十分钟内就准备好了新闻发布稿，供Charles最终审阅。  
  
Erik搬出了黄色客卧，住进Scott过去的卧室，现在他距离Charles只间隔三个房间。Charles努力不去想这件事，尤其当他准备就寝的时候。  
  
有了Erik操持如此之多的实际工作，Charles的闲暇时间多了起来。几乎每一晚，他都有机会和Erik在书房里摆上棋局，聊一聊这天过得如何。  
  
起初，Charles还会担忧Erik会为 _校内禁止深度交往_ 而不快；不过随着时间流逝，Erik看起来似乎安于现状，于是Charles相信他们每晚的相聚已经足够确保生化人保持最佳运转状态。  
  
在这两周里的日子里，Charles始终如此确信。  
________________________________________  
  
“Charles”，Erik问道，手下的棋子逼近Charles的皇后，“你想要我为你安排Xavier基金会慈善舞会的行程吗？”  
  
“噢，对了，快是时候了”，Charles说。基金会自行运作，无需他的管理，谢天谢地，不过每年在华盛顿特区举办的最为盛大的一次筹款活动他还是必须出席。  
  
“自本周六起，为期一周”，Erik说。  
  
“谢谢提议，不过我通常不做预订”，Charles说，“我开车过去，住在Raven家。”距离约418公里，五小时的车程，考虑到需要两小时的预登机手续，开车比乘坐飞机更快捷。  
  
“你的妹妹那周末不在特区”，Erik说，“我查阅过她的行程。”  
  
Charles蹙眉。他很少与Raven见面，一直期待着能借此次舞会的机会探望她。  
  
仿佛读取了Charles的心思，Erik开口道，“Raven说如果你想见她，你应该在周五下午四点前到达。她当晚七点离开。她很欢迎你在她暂离期间住在她的公寓里。舞会照旧定于周六。Raven会在周日下午约五点左右回来。”  
  
“你和Raven _谈过了_ ？”Charles说。  
  
Erik仔细观察他。Erik已经有段时间不这么看着他了，仿佛Erik能够随意拆解Charles，再将他拼合完整。  
  
“她建议我陪同你前往特区”，Erik说，“并担任你的舞伴。我告诉她这不可能，我在这里事务繁忙。但是你确实通常都会携伴出席。所以我冒昧地准备了这个。”Erik拿出他的平板电脑，递给Charles。  
  
Charles看向屏幕，那是一份他过去曾经约会并携至各种活动的男士清单。  
  
“我已经确认过他们目前单身，并且在舞会的那一周恰好会在当地。”Erik用车吃掉了Charles的皇后，“你想让我向他们其中哪一位或多位发出邀请函吗？”  
  
Charles一时失语。他即可明白了怎么回事。 _我理解。你不希望在学校里有性伴侣。_ 这一切只有一个原因：Erik在安排Charles离开学校。  
  
Erik递给他的名单是烟雾弹。Charles知道那些人都没有可能参加，如此一来到了最后关头，Erik会“不情愿”地答应陪同Charles，以免Charles独自赴会。接着他们将在周末留宿于Raven的住处，提早一天抵达，这样Raven就能会会Charles的 _新朋友_ 。在那之后，Raven将启程离开，为了她那绝对是胡诌的旅行——至远是搬去当地的酒店里——留下Charles和Erik在她的公寓里单独共度周末。  
  
Charles静默，赞叹这位心思莫测的美人。  
  
“别管邀请函了”，Charles说，脸庞渐渐发热。他不是在纠结艰难的谈话，就是在脸红，这如今已经成为了他的全部生活。“那么，这计划里有多少是你的主意，多少是Raven的？”  
  
“基本全部来自于Raven”，Erik采用了特别中性无机质的嗓音，而根据Charles的经验，这意味着Erik正在竭力克制自己不露微笑或笑出声来。  
  
Charles受宠若惊（而且欲望勃发，可恶），Erik耗费了这么多的精力就为了能跟他上床，然而，Erik的计划里存在着一个无法逾越的难题。  
  
“Erik，我很高兴你能伴我同行，但是你不能见Raven”，Charles说，“她会认出你是生化人。”  
  
Charles向他解释。Raven对他年少时迷恋Max P-35型生化人的事一清二楚，她不但能透过她的变形能力探测出Erik是生化人，她还会知道Erik就是一台 _Erik_ 。她了解召回事件，她无所不知。  
  
Charles故意没有提Raven甚至曾买过Erik的全息海报挂在他的卧室里。  
  
Erik端详着Charles，“你信任你的员工，愿意与他们分享这一信息。但你却不信任Raven？”  
  
“我当然信任她”，Charles说，“可她为国防部工作。那是全世界生化人最大的雇主…… _主人_ 。她可能会 _被迫_ 出卖你。就算她没有，万一真相败露，她最起码也会失去工作。”  
  
Erik的表情变换为某种Charles越来越熟识的那种：表示Erik转向后台，同他大脑里的什么咨询探讨。平日里Erik这般的暂停仅持续数秒，但这一次，几乎三十秒过去了，Erik仍然 _深思_ 中。Charles开始有些不安了。  
  
“Erik？”Charles问。  
  
又缓慢地流逝了十五秒钟后，Erik终于重新“回归”。  
  
“我愿意冒险”，Erik，“我相信你应该告诉她。”  
________________________________________  
  
Charles妥协同意了这必然的会面之后，海量的待办事宜顿时接踵而来。Sean已经着手于为Erik打造新身份，但现在必须 _完成_ ，且必须毫无破绽。特区的警备非常严密，而且各州领导人也会出席慈善舞会。  
  
生化人相关资料终于送到了，装满数个纸箱，全部由Jean亲自操办收集。Charles把纸箱搬进了卧室，他不想将资料摆放在公共区域，例如他的办公室。  
  
Charles忧虑地望着纸山，但这是唯一能避开数据请求追踪的方式，况且Jean也留了便条解释说很多书籍早已没有了电子版存档，只有纸质版留存了下来。  
  
现时的学校几乎全由Erik管理，于是Charles拥有足够的空闲时间在接下来的三天里埋头于书海中，以及成堆的报纸摘要，那种报纸还会实际印刷在纸张上的年代里的古董式多专栏排版的新闻，还有装订已变得支离破碎的学术刊物。幸好Jean已经粗略地按照时间顺序整理过了。  
  
最古早的文献是出版于二十世纪七十年代的《会思考的机器》。Charles本想这本书肯定会老掉牙得可笑，可Jean将此书包含在内自然有其原因。于是Charles开始浏览，接着迅速沉浸其中。他从未想过人造人的理论原来如此历史悠久，一直追溯到古希腊时代。书中关于人类早期在人工智能领域的艰难探索和之后的迅猛发展的详尽资料令他废寝忘食，读至午夜方才罢手。首批程序出现于近250年前，由取自机械织布机上的打孔纸卡组成。他怎么会对此一无所知？  
  
不过，二十世纪八十年代初由Kardax公司发明的首批生化人由于其高昂的价格和有限的功能并未广泛流行，直至九十年代末期，多亏了技术革新，才开始批量生产。  
  
Kardax公司持有生化人BCI的专利权，也就是大脑计算机界面（Brain Computer Interface），Charles痴迷地发现是生物素、某种基因序列支持着生化人的程序运作。他暂停片刻，火速向Hank发送了一条短信—— _请Jean给我们收集来所有她能找到的BCI相关信息，稍后解释_ ——然后往下读到生化人的组成成分：氢、氧、氮、磷和硫，与人类一样，不过生化人的细胞（同样为Kardax公司的专利）包含的是硅，不是碳。  
  
Charles的直觉告诉他，硅就是他无法连接生化人思想的原因。生化人不是碳基生物（CHONPS）（根据Charles九年级时的科学课老师所说的碳氢氧氮磷硫生物模型），而是硅基生物（SHONPS）。  
  
在二十世纪八十年代，曾就生化人是否具有生命展开过广泛探讨；毕竟，那些取得专利权的细胞能够生长并分裂，否则也不会出现生化人。但没过多久就得出了（简单粗暴的）结论，那就是生化人不具备生命；同时期关于干细胞的讨论解决了这一难题。支撑“不具备生命”的关键论据是生化人之间无法交配并繁衍后代；他们只可能是实验室的产物。  
  
第二天，Charles啃下了更多信息。生化人具有自我修复、自我润滑功能，并且不会受到目前任何已知疾病的感染。不同于人类的身体机能几乎全由自主性意识或潜意识控制，生化人对于他们的身体拥有更多的控制力。Erik曾说过 _只有当我决定如此的时候才会_ ，他所述俱实。  
  
当读到生化人需要电能、但可以在电力缺乏时将特制食品（Kardax注册商标）转化为能量时，Charles不以为然地哼了哼。Erik热爱人类食物，并且食量惊人，鲜少需要充电。  
  
蹊跷的是，自二十世纪八十年代以来，生化人在许多方面都变化甚微。他们的绝大部分功能仍是模拟化的，而非数字化，而且，在九十年代，无数家与Kardax合作的公司因无法成功实现数字化升级而破产倒闭。最终的权宜之策是在生化人的接口内部安装模拟-数字转换器。  
  
截止至九十年代末期，全世界仅有一万名生化人，直到二十一世纪零零年代生化人才真正广泛传播。当Max和Maxine系列于二十一世纪二十年代上市时，已有数十万名生化人存在于世。  
  
Jean没有找到与P-35型号召回直接有关的文件，但她找出了Max系列问世之初的新闻稿，上面介绍说P-35是超越以往所有生化人的最先进的型号，因为它能够以极近似于人类的水平来完成人类大脑所能担负的最为复杂的任务：与其他人类的社会交往。  
  
Charles做了个鬼脸。所以这就是为什么Max和Maxine当年的市场推广定位是性爱；性爱也许是社会交往中最复杂的一种。  
  
接下来的内容逐渐转向沉重。Charles略过了于2027年达至顶峰的针对生化人的强烈抵制。截止至那一年年末，全球仅剩余不足5000名生化人。2035年，非拟真型生化人投入生产，绝大多数由原制造商Kardax出品。自此之后，合作企业和分支机构再度兴盛起来。现有上百种生化人品牌，不过仍由五大企业垄断：Sony、Kardax、Monsanto、Dupont和Aventis。  
  
第三天，Charles不太情愿地转向阅读涉及生化人的法律案件。过去几十年间，数百件官司已经确立了生化人不收取薪资（但主人可以将它们租赁以获取收入），生化人无权开立银行账户，无法继承或占有财产，不得结婚、签署合约、出庭作证（却可以作为证据引入），不得出任陪审员，没有投票权，不可担任供职、饲养宠物，不得在没有得到主人的允许下与人类或其他生化人发生性关系。生化人没有分离于主人的独立身份，生化人跟随主人的姓氏。  
  
生化人可以被主人随意损毁。非主人的人类损毁生化人是财产破坏罪，而非谋杀，若生化人供职于警方或军队则例外。不过由于杀害生化人执法人员的处罚依旧相对轻微，执法机构的生化人被允许可以假扮人类，否则犯罪阶层会很快把他们赶尽杀绝。  
  
Charles期望能从纸海中找到、但未能如愿的是Max系列被召回的切实原因。他曾估计是由于某件可怕的事，例如生化人伤害人类的报告。但毫无此类报道的踪迹。Charles根据资料以及他对Erik的了解来看，P-35型号没有丝毫问题。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
当Charles的三日研读结束之际，距离启程奔赴特区只余下两天时间，Charles担心Erik的身份无法及时完成。所以当晚上九点Erik给他发来短信时，Charles立即回复“我在我的房间里”。他希望Erik这么晚联系他意味着Erik的身份构建有了好消息。  
  
由于一直窝在卧室里阅读，Charles只穿了睡裤，并光着脚。他考虑在Erik来之前套上T恤和浴袍，但那样很傻；Erik不会因为看到Charles袒露胸膛就丧失自控力。  
  
Erik敲了敲门，Charles让他进来。  
  
“抱歉，这里很乱”，Charles说。  
  
书本、活页夹和文件堆散落得到处都是。这是Erik第一次进入他的卧室，Charles感觉有些难为情，于是开始把它们都整理回纸箱内。  
  
他的不自然感觉更强烈了，因为显然Erik的新西装已经送到，Erik看起来棒极了。Erik的头发染成了棕色，并剪短了，他的性感小胡渣也不见了。他身着淡水蓝色的衬衣和炭黑色西装，搭配深海蓝色领带。Charles馋涎欲滴。  
  
幸运的是，他之前一直埋头于阅读那些令人沮丧的材料，Charles还有余力控制住自己。他只是哑声道，“你看起来不错。”  
  
“谢谢，Charles，谢谢你的西装”，Erik说，“你为我所做的一切我都心怀感激。”  
  
Erik运用了他 _那种没有暗示，你怎么会这么想_ 的语调，却实际上充满了暗示意味。 _感激_ 这个词尤其引人遐想。  
  
“我是来告诉你Sean今天完成了我的新身份”，Erik说。  
  
感谢上天，Charles想要呼喊。“太好了”，Charles说。  
  
Erik拿出一块新平板电脑，点了点。他的身份信息展示于屏幕上，包括他新近改变容貌后的照片。 _Erik Lehnsherr_ 。Erik可以获得银行贷款、出境、投票选举；他现在能做任何公民可以做的事。  
  
Charles仔细查看的时候，Erik补充说，“我的真名当然是 _Erik Xavier_ 。我很抱歉——”  
  
Charles打断了他，“这些我全部都读完了，如果你想要了解的话。”Charles指了指纸箱。  
  
他不得不打断Erik。Erik Xavier令他感觉如一拳中腹，也许得归咎于他这些天读过的法律案卷。  
  
“谢谢你，Charles，我需要”，Erik说，“这是omega学校寄来的生化人资料？”  
  
“对，Jean替我搜集的。我必须送她束花什么的。”  
  
Erik轻巧地拿起一个Charles之前费尽力气才搬动的纸箱。  
  
“Charles，为什么不是你去创办omega学校？你不也具备omega的资格吗？”  
  
“你是指能力超强变种人？”Charles笑道，“我正是omega协定的缘由所在。不过我没有去开办学校是因为——”上帝啊，Charles还是不愿说起Jean-Scott-Logan那堆麻烦事。不先喝杯够烈的绝对不行。  
  
“你说的协定是什么意思？”Erik说。  
  
Charles如此解释。Omega这一称号最初是由政府发明，用于对有能力引发毁灭性破坏的变种人区分归类。  
  
“政府备有计划，当有必要时会抑制（neutralize）我”，Charles说，“这个计划就被称之为omega协定。我亲自设计了‘反Charles Xavier’武器。另有在必要情况下抑制Ororo和Jean的其他计划。”  
  
“你能造成什么样的毁灭性破坏？”Erik问。  
  
“不知道”，Charles说，“不过从理论上来说，我能命令整个星球上的人跳桥自杀。”  
  
“你说的‘抑制’是什么意思？”Erik问。  
  
“当然是指杀了我”，Charles说。  
  
Erik猛地放下纸箱——实际上可算作扔到一边，仿佛毫无重量似的—— _迅即_ 移向Charles， Charles从不知道他的速度能这么快。  
  
Erik的双手按上Charles的肩，开口道，“政府会 _杀了_ 你？”  
  
Charles慌了。他从未见过Erik移动如此迅猛，Erik还抓紧了他，这实在不同寻常。他伸手搭上Erik覆盖在西装下的胸前，呆呆地说，“这不是羊毛。”  
  
Erik的表情瞬间空白。他紧握住Charles肩膀的双手放松了，仿佛他被 _关机_ 了一般。这仅仅持续了数秒钟，接着Erik苏醒了。他放开原本在Charles肩头的双手，转而覆上在自己胸前的Charles的手。  
  
“对不起”，Erik说，“我不应该主动接触。”  
  
从Erik的表情来看，他仍然同往常一样能读懂Charles。他意识到自己惊吓到了Charles，并为此苦恼。Charles迎上Erik的注视，不确定该说些什么。他的确受到了惊吓，他不愿假装没有。  
  
“我知道你对羊毛过敏”，Erik说，“我查过标签了，这是尼龙天丝混纺的。”  
  
Charles笑了，感到些许安心，“噢，那真是放心了。”  
  
Charles原打算退后，但此时Erik离他这么近，近得可以闻到他的味道，那来自崭新布料、昂贵香皂和温热肌肤的气味。Charles没有走开、反而向前倾身时，Erik也低下了头，于是Charles想 _噢，管他呢_ ，吻上了他。  
  
Erik的吻温柔而徐缓，嘴唇微微分启，舌头抵着Charles的唇瓣而未深入口中，他的双手捧着Charles的脸，手指梳入Charles的发中。Charles呼吸变得急促不匀，无比清晰地意识到他仅穿着一条睡裤，只需轻轻一拉就会全身不着一缕。Erik后退开时，Charles无法阻止自己，无可救药地呻吟出声。  
  
“不用担心我”，Charles说，努力克制不要大声喘息，“我相信Raven会阻止政府作出任何不计后果的行为。”  
  
“我很期待与她见面”，Erik说，“以及这次旅行。”  
  
Charles的睡裤正面已经醒目地展现了他对此次旅行是如何作想，所以Charles只说了一句，“好。”  
  
Erik叠起两个纸箱，捧起它们。Charles为他打开门。  
  
“祝你好眠”，Erik说，眼神落向Charles的睡裤，微微翘起嘴角，离开了。  
  
Erik也许还喊了 _“为了你那个愚蠢的不准深度交往的规定，苦苦熬了两周时间，终于报仇了，Charles。”_  
  
Charles关上门时笑容灿烂。就要 _启程_ 了。  
  
Charles当然仍有忧虑。他为将把Erik带至某个布满了天罗地网的地方而担心，他还为Raven见到Erik时会有怎样的反应而焦虑。不过此时此刻，Charles必须为他饥渴的阴茎做些什么。他躺倒在床，阖上眼睛，在脑海中描绘出Erik光裸着身体、说 _只有当我决定如此的时候才会_ 的景象，而最终是当他记起Erik是如何轻而易举地提起纸箱的时候才发泄尽兴。  



	4. 即刻离去

 

第四章 即刻离去

  
  
  
  
  
他们正在前往特区的路上，离开Xavier学院已经行驶了二十英里远，Charles将车开下高速公路，为氢气罐补给。  
  
驶入加气站后，Charles向拿着扫描仪走近他们的生化人举起平板电脑。这是一名标准的低层服务型生化人：男性外表，内嵌的Kardax的标记遍布皮肤、闪闪发亮，使得他仿佛披了层蜻蜓翅膀一般。  
  
此时，Charles猛然发觉坐在身边的Erik僵住了，完全沉入冥想模式，一只手举着，手掌摊开，一动不动。Charles感到一阵难受。他理应预见到这个。  
  
“请后退，不要靠近车”，Charles对那名生化人说，“我来加气。”  
  
生化人立即走开了。Erik垂下手，转头看向Charles。  
  
“对不起”，Charles说，握住Erik的手。Charles应该为他做好更充分的准备。Erik在网络上看过视频，但那与亲眼看见非拟真型生化人完全不可相提并论。  
  
“他们全都那样？”Erik，死死盯着Charles，毫不斜眼瞥向窗外。  
  
“有些更糟糕”，Charles说，“Erik，我们可以回去。”  
  
“不”，Erik说，“我必须见Raven。”  
  
Charles加满了氢气箱，然后驶回高速公路。Erik未发一言，陷入沉思之中。  
  
Erik已读遍了那几箱生化人的资料，心头思绪万千。但这般的沉默令Charles感觉不适；他们的车程长达五小时。Charles按下面板上的按钮，启动播放器。Raven认为他在车内装备了八个音箱太过多余，但Charles乐于偶尔摆脱耳机。  
  
“Charles”，Erik的表情已截然不同。他在微笑，“你有一套立体声音响。”  
  
“你是指播放器？”  
  
“我经常在线欣赏音乐”，Erik说，“在我能直接连入网络的时候。”  
  
“你是说在你的 _脑袋_ 里？”Charles问。  
  
“对”，Erik说，“这几乎一样棒。”  
  
“你有什么想听的吗？”Charles问，绽开了笑容。他把平板电脑递给Erik，“只需——”  
  
但Erik已经明白了怎样将在线流媒体导入车载播放系统。勃拉姆斯的弦乐四重奏传入他们耳中。  
  
“我已选编了六小时的音乐”，Erik说，放下Charles的电脑，“如若不满意我的选曲，请告知。”  
  
Charles看着他，发现Erik在笑，于是确定了Charles的猜测：偶尔Erik会采用过分正式的“生化人语言”，就为了逗他高兴。  
  
Charles笑开了怀，“你太坏了。”  
  
行驶了几英里后，Erik开口道，“请跟我说说开办Xavier学院的事，Charles。”  
  
于是Charles告诉他，他高中时，变种人被赋予了平等权，但实际生活中变种人仍然得不到工作的机会、无法获取住所、被学校拒之门外。Charles在拿到学位之后筹建了Xavier学院，那时候，首批变种人学生的学业非常落后，学校当时的重点是补习辅导。  
  
“近乎平等依然比过去的境遇要好得多”，Charles说，“曾经，变种人是实验对象，像动物一样被关在笼中。”Charles眉头紧蹙，想起了Logan，“不过我的变种能力不明显，所以能够逃过一劫。Raven也是一样。”  
  
“首个生化人出自一位变种人”，Erik说，“她的变种能力也不明显。”  
  
“她？生化人难道不是一位名叫Jack Reed的上尉发明的吗？”Charles记得在哪里读到过这位上尉，也许是Jean所搜集的那些资料里。  
  
“不”，Erik说，“是Eileen Sperry上将。”  
  
“我听说过她”，Charles说，“但不记得是从哪里知道的。”  
  
“她被认可为发明了最原始的高级计算机编程语言”，Erik说，“但她其实还设计了生化人细胞组织的结构图。”  
  
“这点我不知情”，Charles非常惊讶。  
  
“那是个变种人和女性皆遭受压迫的时代，而她是名变种人”，Erik说，“所以与生化人相关的赞誉全部被归功于Reed。”  
  
“弱势群体被剥夺荣耀”，Charles道，“不是新闻了，不是吗。”  
  
Charles思及Jean为他搜集那如山般的巨量资料，想起了他原本最渴望寻得却未果的失落：Max系列被召回的原因。至少Charles现在能够肯定不是由于P-35的故障问题。召回一定属于政治手段，为了煽动生化人仇视的狂潮。  
  
这令人大感宽慰。假如存在P-35型号的暴力记录，那就很难说服Raven在Erik的事上信任他。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
他们在费城停车就餐，Charles选了一家没有生化人侍应的餐馆，对此Erik表示感激。用餐后，Erik提出换他驾驶，Charles同意了。  
  
在长达十七年的休眠后，Erik曾经一度为无法直接获取网络连接而运转困难，但后来他出乎意料地轻松适应。  
  
不过在没有网络连接的状态下驾车仍然缺乏安全感。Erik习惯了不用视线离开路面就即时调出GPS、天气和交通状况的信息。车内仪表盘上载有导航系统，但其迟缓的反应很快就惹恼了Erik，还不如请Charles在平板电脑上搜索信息来便捷。  
  
他考虑过请求Charles准许他直接连入网络，只此一次。Erik使用的浏览器是生化人专用浏览器，而每一名生化人都拥有其独一无二的ID，不过 Erik可以利用匿名器来掩盖身份。然而，Erik随即想起了omega协定，便摒弃了这一计划。他绝不会执行任何有可能威胁到Charles安危的行 动，哪怕几率再微小也绝不。  
  
此时距离特区、距离见到Raven只余一小时车程。  
  
当Charles告诉他有鉴于Raven的工作和她对P-35型号的记忆，Erik与Raven见面的话很可能会有危险的时候，Erik立即找到指令司： _冲突_ 。可是指令司的回复非常缓慢。过了几秒钟，Erik第二次想： _冲突_ 。 _忙碌中_ ，指令司说， _请稍后_ 。在Erik的记忆里，指令司从未 _忙碌_ 过。  
  
当指令司终于重新出现时，却也无甚帮助。 _假若利益大于风险，即执行。_ Erik垂头丧气地想 _我知晓所有风险或利益_ 。突然一丝灵光闪过Erik脑海。 _指令司，我与Raven会面是否会导致Charles处境危险？不是我，是Charles。_ 再一次的长时间停顿。 _相关风险极低_ ，指令司道， _执行_ 。它听起来不怎么高兴。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Charles举起平板电脑，然后他们被放行驶入Raven公寓所在大楼的地下车库。这是一幢装饰艺术风格的建筑，十二层楼高，建于二十世纪初摩天大楼集中涌现的时期。待Erik在客用区域停稳车后，Charles转身面对他。  
  
“先让我和Raven谈谈”，Charles说，“我在电话里或网络上都没跟她提过你的事。我肯定她的通讯工具都在监控之下。”  
  
“我理解”，Erik说，“我在这里等着。”  
  
Charles向前倾身，吻上Erik的嘴唇。Erik知道Charles只打算快速地啄吻一下，不过Erik清楚该如何改变Charles的计划。他分开了双唇，如此这般Charles就情不自禁地伸进了舌头。  
  
Charles结束了吻后，跨出车外，回头望了眼Erik，踏进了电梯。电梯门关闭。  
  
Raven住在八楼，她公寓的门距离电梯四十英尺。根据计算，Erik知道Charles需要两分钟抵达她的公寓，进屋后Charles和Raven会开始交谈。他预计，倘若谈话结果不妙，那不出十分钟就会结束，如果Raven反应良好，那么谈话的时间将超过十分钟。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Charles才走进Raven的屋内，Raven就开口道，“Ororo告诉我Erik的事了。”  
  
Charles跟随她来到厨房里。Raven从冰箱里拿出一瓶已经开封的干白，倒了满满两杯。两人坐上了灶台前的高凳。  
  
“她对你说了什么？”Charles问。Raven没有拥抱他。她通常都会的。  
  
“Erik是生化人，是P-35型号。”  
  
“什么时候告诉你的？”  
  
“Charles，那重要吗？我想知道的只有一件事。你真的和他睡了？”  
  
Charles喝了一大口酒。“是的。”  
  
“天哪，Charles”，Raven说，“我没想到你会——”  
  
“我知道”，Charles说，“但是过去是我想错了生化人。”  
  
在酒精的助力下，Charles向Raven倾诉了他的想法。  
  
认识Erik之前，Charles曾经坚信使用生化人是错误的，因为就其对人类产生的负面影响来看，其本质与奴隶制无异。他的这些观点，Charles现今意识到，完全没有将生化人本身纳入考虑范围。  
  
Charles原本以为生化人不具备心智。现在他明白并非如此。生化人不该被当做奴隶利用，因为他们也许有能力拥有自己的生活， _独立于_ 人类之外的生活。如此思考下来，Charles现在确信所谓的“生化人难题”并不在于生化人对人类的影响，而是人类对生化人的所作所为。  
  
他说完后，Raven就Sean为Erik设立身份的事询问了详尽的细节。Charles全盘告知。尽管Raven尚未暗示她是否接受Erik，她仍然清楚Erik的身份是否会在人群中暴露。她的意见，如果她愿意提供的话，将无比珍贵。  
  
Charles解释道，Sean发现Erik型号以及Max和Maxine系列里的其他型号彼此之间并不完全相同。他们各自具有独一无二的指纹和虹膜，而且在身高、身材比例和外貌上也存在细微的差异。  
  
“你觉得带Erik参加TXF舞会安全吗？”Charles问。  
  
“没问题”，Raven说，“召回令也许仍然有效，但目前当权的已经不是曾经积极搜寻P-35型号的政府，Erik不会触发面部识别系统。通缉名单上没有生化人，Charles。”  
  
Charles点头。通缉名单上没有生化人，因为从未有生化人犯罪。  
  
“谢谢你，Raven”，Charles说，“这耗费了大量工作才得以完成，但我相信值得这么做。”  
  
Raven端详着他，“你愿意为了一名生化人付出如此之大。”  
  
Charles本想说，“没错”，可他明白这个答案并不完整。  
  
“我愿意为任何生化人这么做”，Charles说。  
  
“酒店里的视频监控和照相怎么办？”Raven问。  
  
“Ethan会来”，Charles说。Ethan是变种人，能力是改变光线波长。  
  
“Erik在楼下的停车库里？”Raven问。  
  
“是的”，Charles说，希望油然而生。  
  
Raven挽过他的手臂，“好吧。我准备好见他了。可他是个Erik，真叫我害怕。万一我说了什么胡话就踢我。”  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
现在是晚上七点。Erik已经将他们的行李安放在Raven的客卧里。他们把Raven送进来的晚餐一扫而空。Raven已经出门了。他和Erik将单独在她的公寓内度过接下来的两日时光。  
  
Raven一走出门外，Charles就拉过Erik吻他，然后握上Erik的手，领入卧室。  
  
Charles松开Erik的手，寻找遥控器拉上窗帘；也许这并无必要，毕竟他们在八楼，不过他已经在校园里注重隐私太久了。他转过身，看到Erik站在床边，等待着。  
  
在学校里，Erik能够毫无障碍地指挥学生，期望并且确实地获得了服从。但只要Erik与Charles单独相处，Erik就能力尽丧，甚至无法牵起Charles的手。  
  
Charles在他们第一次——唯一一次——上床的时候留意到了Erik的被动；这点他一直记着，直到那一晚，Erik得知omega协定后上前抓紧他，但随即又道歉。 _我不该主动接触。_  
  
某个东西，毫无疑问是Erik的程序，妨碍了他采取主动，甚至在他违背了貌似某条基础原则时暂时关闭了Erik：Erik无法主动行动。  
  
Charles想了解Erik的感受，如此一来他就能发现Erik的愿望。因为Erik的程序在阻挠Erik实现所想；Charles对此非常肯定。那正在妨碍Erik实现 _此时此刻_ 的愿望。Erik明显性致已起，急切地想要触摸Charles，但他仍然站在床边，衣着整齐。  
  
“今晚，你要告诉我你想要什么，Erik”，Charles说，“你不能只是等着，期待我来弄清楚。你必须开口请求。”  
  
Erik看起来更沮丧了。  
  
也许Charles的要求太过不切实际。但是必须有办法绕过Erik的程序限制。Charles已经成功地解决了Erik没有能力开口拒绝的难题；他也能解决这个。  
  
Charles突然灵光一闪。过去的两周里，Charles一直靠手淫度日。当他抚慰自己的时候，他在想Erik。Erik绝对也 _无时不刻_ 地在想他。  
  
“前两周，你想过和我做什么？”Charles问。  
  
Erik的脸上泛起红晕。真是惊喜；Charles从不知道Erik会脸红。  
  
Charles意识到前两周这个范围太广了。“最近一次我们下棋的时候”，Charles说，“你想和我做什么？详细说。”  
  
奏效了。Erik开口了。  
  
“为你口交”，Erik说，“在你坐在座椅上的时候，只拉下裤子拉链。我跪在你面前的地板上。我先隔着内裤舔你的阴茎，直到布料湿透。”  
  
Charles差点就哼出声。 _是你自己要问细节的_ ，他对自己说。  
  
“然后你脱下内裤，让我吸你”，Erik说。他的呼吸变得粗重，一只手不停地扭动。  
  
“你遗漏了什么没说吗？”Charles道。  
  
“有”，Erik迟疑了一秒，“你要我先脱衣。在跪下之前。”  
  
Charles连着深吸了几口气。  
  
“我不常想象你叫我先脱衣服”，Erik说，“但我们上一盘棋的时候我这么想了。”  
  
Charles不确定他是如何把持住的，“但在我们下棋的大多数夜里，你想象的画面里都包括了、呃、内裤。”  
  
“是的”，Erik说，“每一晚。”  
  
“接下来发生了什么？”Charles还能坚持两分钟，然后他就要把Erik推到在地，剥掉他的衣服。“你正在吸我，一丝不挂，跪在地上。我只是打开裤子拉链，拉下了内裤。”  
  
Erik总是无比强烈地把注意力全部聚焦在Charles身上，但此时Charles感觉Erik的眼睛就要把他烧出洞来了。  
  
“我在做什么？”Charles道，“我只是坐在那里？”  
  
Erik在挣扎；Charles不知道在挣扎什么。不过Erik最终还是开口了。  
  
“你称赞了我”，Erik说。  
  
 _到此为止。_ Charles握住Erik的手，打算把他拉到床上。但紧接着他放开了手，走向扶手椅。感谢上帝这房间里有椅子。他坐了下来，抬头看向Erik，说，“脱。”  
  
Erik以非人类的速度脱光了。  
  
“过来”，Charles说，“跪在我面前。”  
  
Erik服从。  
  
看着Erik身无一缕地在他面前，Charles一时间把Erik告诉他的话忘得一干二净。是Charles拉开裤子拉链，还是Erik来做？  
  
Charles缓缓地解开皮带，慢条斯理地拉开裤子拉链，翘起嘴角；Erik喜欢慢慢来。现在他的前门大开，Charles静止了片刻，Erik盯着布料下Charles那变硬的分身。  
  
“我漏了一步“，Erik说。  
  
“不管是什么，照做”，Charles说，“ _全部_ 照做。”  
  
Erik的脸贴上Charles的大腿，并立即一边摩擦Charles内裤底下的阴茎，一边发出呻吟，愉悦而满足，欲望满溢。  
  
“现在舔我”，Charles说，生恐撑不过三十秒钟就会高潮。  
  
Erik一遍又一遍地反复舔舐，直到Charles的内裤透湿紧贴着阴茎。Charles的手紧握住座椅的扶手，手指刮擦着椅套。Charles已无法继续忍耐，他稍稍起身，拉下外裤和内裤，挂在大腿处。  
  
Erik还遗漏了一步，但这一次他没有开口询问，而是直接实施：舔弄Charles的肉棒和双球。Charles急切地需要肌肤接触，即可就要，于是他把 手伸进Erik的发丛中。Erik含着Charles的坚挺大声呜咽。Charles的手指抓了满满一把Erik的头发，轻轻用力上拽。  
  
Charles的前任们曾说过他在床上态度霸道。Charles从不觉得自己爱发号施令，虽然他可能的确不够耐心；除非由他掌控，一切都感觉进展过于缓 慢。但和Erik在一起，Charles意识到自己的霸道，并且乐在其中。他爱看着Erik在自己面前自慰，自己掌控全局、帮Erik达到高潮；还有 Erik在被操的时候凝视着他眼睛的模样。  
  
看着Erik屈膝跪下、因为Charles扯拉他的头发而呻吟，Charles明白了为何支配Erik会如此令人兴奋。因为Erik完全有能力把他撕碎。控制弱者毫无兴激动可言。  
  
“吸我”，Charles说。  
  
Erik将他吞入口中。Charles几乎射了。  
  
“慢慢来”，Charles说。  
  
Erik言听计从。现在到了Charles赞扬他的时候。不幸的是，Erik高估了Charles在享受其此生最美妙绝伦的口交时保持口齿清晰的能力。Erik必须自行理解Charles勉强拼凑说出口的语句。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，注视着他，“我不知道会感觉这样。”  
  
他的话被喘息和低吟打断了，不过Charles知道Erik明白他的意思，因为Erik发出了满足的声音，Charles的阴茎塞满了他的嘴。  
  
逼近高潮之时，Charles的语言能力全面瓦解至最简单的 _噢，天哪，我要射了_ 。但知道了这正是Erik所欲求的，他继续坚持着。  
  
“我想实现全部”，Charles说，“和你，一起搞明白，这感觉能有多美妙。”  
  
Erik加快了速度，而Charles也想要Erik继续这样吸他， _就像那样_ ，他的阴茎一半滑出Erik的口、再被Erik整根没入。  
  
Charles看着Erik，看着他全身赤裸、双眼聚焦于Charles身上、潮湿的嘴包裹着Charles的勃起，Charles不由自主地出声，“Erik，你让我感觉棒极了”，随即高潮。  
  
Erik全数咽下，接着认真地用舌头舔干净Charles。Charles急欲触摸Erik的身体，试图站起来。Erik握住他的双手，助他起身。Charles的裤子随之滑落到脚边，为此他哈哈一笑。Erik的两只手按着他的臀，抚摸揉捏。Erik的阴茎紧贴着他。  
  
“接下来呢？”Charles问。  
  
他被猝然放倒在床，Erik趴在他上方，动手褪下他剩余的衣物。  
  
“接下来是我操你”，Erik说。  
  
Charles感觉一阵兴奋。在能让Charles性趣高涨的名单上，以生化人水准速度行动的Erik绝对占据头把交椅。  
  
Charles不常被操，但此时此刻他显然有此渴望。然而，有个难题。  
  
“你的尺寸进不来”，Charles说，“但手指可以。”  
  
Erik在他身边躺下。他们不停地亲吻彼此，同时Erik的双手紧按着Charles的臀部，微微分开臀瓣，再合拢。Erik每重复一次，他的指尖都会挪 近Charles的后穴几分，直到Charles逐渐丧失耐心。当Erik终于用手指沿着Charles的脊椎从上而下滑至他的穴口，Charles竭尽 可能地发出最振奋的鼓励之声。突然间Charles的后庭变得潮湿润滑，所以当Erik的手指再一次扫过洞口时，Charles呻吟了。  
  
Erik继续揉搓，先是两根手指，接着是全部四根手指，轻柔却急促地滑动，激发阵阵快感，使得Charles两手胡乱地想要抓住什么。终于，Erik向他体内滑入一根手指。随着Erik的手指轻柔而执着地朝内贯穿，湿润的感觉也愈发强烈。  
  
Charles就此总结，过去曾经用手指开发过他的所有人都无能至极。Erik现在已经往他里面放入了两根手指。Charles的视野逐渐模糊不清。  
  
Erik在说什么。Charles努力集中精神。  
  
“如果是在没有完全勃起的状态下，我能进得来”，Erik说。  
  
Charles低吼。  
  
Erik分开Charles的腿，然后挪身至中间。他用手抬高Charles的臀部，开始推入。Charles的那里突然变得湿润又滑腻，湿透了，紧接着 Erik的阴茎前端进去了。由于Erik仅凭意志就使自己从硬到发狂变为半勃起状态，Erik不得不依靠手的帮助才能继续挺入。有不适感，但不痛苦。 Charles尽力配合；他想要这个，管它呢。  
  
Erik静止了片刻，一直等待到Charles向他后压才重新动起来。他徐缓地戳刺，阴茎随之越来越硬。他一边稳健地冲插，一边不停地晃弄Charles的腿，向后弯曲、朝两边分开。  
  
Charles没怎么留意到Erik显然对姿势不太满意，但紧接着Erik一把握住Charles的脚踝，推高Charles原本已经屈起的两腿直到 Charles的臀部直翘向天。Charles呜咽了。Erik并不是随意地把他摆弄地团团转，而是为了寻找某个特别的角度。Erik找到了。  
  
Erik开始专心专意于戳刺。每一下插入都会产生浪潮般的感官享受席卷Charles全身，阵阵快感冲刷向他的四肢，使他虚弱无力，难以动弹。这般感受不足以令Charles再次高潮；可他就是想要永远不会停止。  
  
Erik开始咕哝地哼哼起来。Charles在Erik每一次捅入他里面时都不由自主地大声呻吟。Erik看起来没有流汗，不过Charles身上的汗已 经足够两人份了。他们的身体滑向彼此，伴随着某种淫靡的啪声，Charles相当确定那跟他的屁股有关，突然Erik说，“我要到了”，接着大声呻吟，一 时间冲入Charles的速度快到惊人。  
  
Erik小心翼翼地放下Charles的腿到舒服的位置，离开，然后带着毛巾回到床边。Charles冲着他微笑。Erik也许对Raven的客卧床造成了严重损坏，之前一直在发出危险的吱呀声。有必要的话，Charles愿意买一张新床替代。  
  
Erik躺下来后，Charles碰了碰他的头发。Erik反应迅即。他闭上了眼睛，发出满足的轻哼。  
  
“你碰我的时候感觉强烈极了”，Erik说。  
  
“超乎寻常的强烈？”Charles说。  
  
“是的”，Erik说。他顿了顿，搜索信息，“感官抑制已被关闭。”  
  
Charles笑了，“也是因为我。”  
  
Charles只是随口一说，不过，话说出口后他才意识到这是事实。与Erik的性爱更美妙是因为Charles关心Erik是否同样享受其中。若不是他此时内啡肽过剩，Charles会为他的前人们而感到抱歉；他曾经对待他们是多么得冷淡。  
  
“你想再来一次吗？”几分钟后Erik问。  
  
“嗯…当然。”  
  
Erik把Charles的手拉到他的阴茎上。硬了。  
  
“噢”，Charles咽了下口水，“你是指现在。我不能肯定自己做得到。”  
  
“也许如果你能翻过身的话？”Erik说。  
  
Charles用手和膝盖撑起自己，心砰砰直跳。他的身体一边在颤抖一边又兴奋不已。他从未被连续操两次。老天呐，他从没在 _一个月_ 里被操两次。当Erik再度滑入体内，Charles渴望地呻吟，为Erik想要在结束后立刻开始第二轮而莫名感到荣幸， _基督啊_ 。  
  
Erik压在他的背上，感觉很沉。Charles的脸埋进床里，屁股朝天，专心呼吸。呼气吸气。Erik握住他的阴茎，为他套弄。Charles稍稍有些勃起，但在Erik的口交之后Charles无法迅速恢复。  
  
“不行”，Charles喘道，“你必须花很长时间操我。”  
  
“遵命”，Erik说。  
  
二十分钟以后，Charles再度达到高潮，筋疲力尽。Erik随即停下动作，小心翼翼地退出，但Charles仍旧因为过于敏感而大叫出声。过了几秒钟，Erik温热的精液落在他的臀部、背脊之上。  
  
Charles低吟，“上帝啊，你完美极了。”  
  
Erik离开，再度带着毛巾出现，擦干净他们两人。Erik帮Charles翻过身，递给他一杯水。Charles一口饮尽。Erik躺了下来，拉近Charles，Charles的头依偎在他胸前。  
  
Charles闭上眼睛。 _我想晕倒就是这感觉了。_  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Erik发现Xavier基金会舞会令人惊叹的壮观。舞会举办地是一幢高耸的钢玻璃结构酒店，坐拥四千客房。即使是像TXF舞会这般的大型宴会，也尚未占据酒店会议厅的全部空间。  
  
舞会招待宾客人数限制在五百名以内，另有四十名生化人侍者提供服务。幸运的是，Charles当天早些时候已经带Erik去过商店了，使得Erik有机会自我调试；Erik已经能够面对他的同类生化人而不显得畏缩。  
  
他们的采购目的地是一个被Charles称之为音响发烧友的商店，Charles在那里请销售员为Erik展示了古董Sony唱机转盘、Sony音箱和黑胶唱片。除了现场演奏之外，Erik从未听过如此优秀的音质。他一一聆听欣赏，沉醉于音乐之中。  
  
“唱片”，Charles一边在平板电脑上操作，一边笑道。立体声音响、音箱以及一套纯正的黑胶唱片精选集已经在送往Xavier宅邸的路上了。  
  
Erik有一段时间独自一人，此时的Charles正陪同TXF的几位最慷慨的捐款人拍照留念。Erik并没有等待很久，不到十五分钟Charles就回来了，一身无尾晚礼服看起来棒极了。Charles看见Erik时，脸上的笑容愈发灿烂，加快了脚步。  
  
Erik身上的晚礼服与Charles的几乎一模一样；Erik确定他过去从未穿过如此尊贵的衣装。他的外表正如其本身，Erik满意地想道：一位富有强大之人的所有物。  
  
他与Charles方在舞会露面，Erik就成为了全场的焦点。现场的每一个人都对Charles Xavier——拥有举世闻名的财富并且是全世界唯一的omega级心电感应者——的舞伴兴趣浓厚。  
  
Charles已经向十多人介绍了Erik；Erik将他们的姓名与相貌一一存储。Charles还漫不经心地为Erik指出一名年轻人。  
  
“那是Ethan”，Charles说，“他算是特别保镖。”  
  
一丝怒意闪过Erik心头——好像 _他_ 无法保护Charles似的——不过Charles似乎明白Erik的想法，微微含笑道。  
  
“非常特殊的任务”，Charles说，“Ethan是为了你而来，不是我。”  
  
Charles重新挽起他的手臂，Erik向四周张望了一圈；Ethan还在附近，小心翼翼地避开任何视线接触。  
  
“噢，不”，Charles说。他抓紧Erik的手臂，“喷泉边的那个人。他总是邀请我跳舞。”  
  
“解决方法很简单”，Erik说。  
  
“噢。当然，确实。”Charles莞尔，“最好你来领舞。”  
  
宴会舞蹈在过去的十七年里没有多大变化。华尔兹，狐步舞。Erik迅速跟上了Charles节奏；Charles的舞技惊人的了得。  
  
Charles笑意融融，“我现在真的很愉快。”  
  
“希望如此”，Erik说，“毕竟这活动由你买单。”  
  
Charles捧腹大笑。  
  
他们在舞后歇息片刻，尝了些开胃菜。当他们在桌边坐下后，一群似乎与Charles颇为熟稔的和气家伙加入了他们。Erik认真地倾听他们的谈话，但除去符合这类场合的礼貌寒暄外未作多言。  
  
然而当Erik走向吧台为Charles取香槟时，仍然无法避免地被人截住了。  
  
“所以”，这名年轻女子开口道；她与Charles同年，“你就是Erik。你和Charles在一起多长时间了？”  
  
“不久”，Erik说。  
  
Charles突然出现，挽上他的手臂。Erik不明白Charles是如何在这片喧闹声中得知这女子正在和他说话，但随即Erik想起来Charles能够听见那人的想法；环境噪音对于心电感应者毫无影响。  
  
女子对于Charles的出现毫不介意。“Erik，你现在是Charles的人了？”她冲着Charles一笑，似乎在说 _瞧，我根本不在乎你站那儿看着我捣乱_ 。  
  
“对”，Erik说，“我属于他。”  
  
“Olivia，五分钟前你就该去休息室了”，Charles说，“你最好赶快去，亲爱的。”  
  
Olivia吻了吻Charles的脸颊，立即走开了，前往酒店大堂的休息室。Erik望着她离去，一头雾水。但很快他明白了是怎么回事。是Charles _用能力使_ 她离开。Erik微笑。也许Charles并不如Erik所想的那般需要这么多保护。  
  
“校友”，Charles说，“这种人最头疼了。Erik，你为什么要说你属于我？你不该这么说。”Charles的脸上含着笑。他在香槟的作用下已经微醺了。  
  
“你是我的主人”，Erik说，“如果有人问我是否属于你，我必须肯定回答。”Erik笑着说道，这样Charles就会以为他是在开玩笑，尽管那是确凿的事实。  
  
Charles靠在他身上，搂住Erik的腰，“你现在应该吻我。”  
  
Erik亲了亲他的鼻尖。  
  
“等在这儿”，Charles说，“我需要去下洗手间。摆脱Olivia的代价。”Charles去向酒店大堂的休息室。  
  
Erik端着他们的香槟，坐进一张空桌边，愉快地朝每个向他微笑的人回报笑容。他忍不住每隔十五秒看向门口，等待Charles回来。  
  
Charles终于出现了，可Erik立即警觉地站起身。Charles面色苍白，紧紧抿着嘴唇，步伐僵硬。  
  
 _我的主人受到了伤害。_ Erik急忙冲向Charles，强迫自己以人类的速度行动。等他来到Charles面前时，他试图扶住Charles的手臂，却被Charles推开了。  
  
“我必须离开这里”，Charles说。  
  
Erik仔细观察Charles，搜寻肉体创伤的迹象。没有结果。无论Charles身上发生了什么，都与暴力无关。  
  
他们在前门等候生化人侍从开车过来。生化人侍从走出车外，为Charles打开驾驶室门，伸出手。Charles没有接受帮助。  
  
“谢谢，这样就可以了”，Charles说。生化人收回了手。Charles紧握住车门把手，又放开了。“我没法驾车。”  
  
Charles在乘客位坐定后，Erik滑入方向盘后，驶向Raven家。但Charles开口道，“请朝北开。”等他们驶上高速公路后，Charles说，“纽约。”他们这是要回家。Erik记下了路线，于是他流畅地设置各项导航。  
  
“抱歉我没法开车”，Charles说，“香槟喝太多了。”  
  
发生了什么事？Erik想象不到有什么事会令Charles如此沮丧……“Charles，Raven还好吗？学校出事了吗？”  
  
“噢，没事。她很好。大家都很好。”Charles再度沉默。  
  
Erik想起来他们的东西还留在Raven那里。不过他们随身带着平板电脑，所以没有大碍。他可以晚些时候再联系Raven，请她把他们的行李快递过来。  
  
“如果你想的话，可以放音乐”，Charles说，“会开很久。”  
  
现时晚间十点；他们预计会在凌晨两点三十抵达Xavier学院。他们前一晚没有睡多久。 _我稍后可能需要性能增强_ ，Erik发出请求。 _确认_ ，指令司回复。  
  
接下来的路途里，Charles只开了两次口：请Erik停车，上洗手间，以及晚些时候请Erik改为播放不那么令他昏昏欲睡的音乐。Erik服从了，不过Charles还是在距离大宅两小时路程的时候沉入了梦乡。  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Erik把车开入Charles在大宅里的私人停车场时，Charles依旧熟睡未醒。Erik将车熄火后，走出车外，绕到Charles那边，轻轻打开车门，解开Charles的安全带。Charles仍旧没醒。  
  
Erik蹲下身，一手伸到Charles大腿下，另一手托起他的背，把他抱了出来。他用脚关上车门，把Charles抱在怀里。  
  
Erik通常无法主动发起身体接触，但在这类情况下他做得到，因为Charles失去了行动能力，所以Erik被允许提供帮助。 _失去行动能力_ 和 _被允许_ 这样的无趣事实丝毫没有削减Erik因自己主动而碰触Charles所产生的强烈满足感。  
  
快乐感充盈他的全身。Erik想要这样走上一整晚，Charles在他怀里熟睡，对他全心全意地信任。Erik走入电梯，期望能够一直把Charles送到床上而不会吵醒他。 _休息吧_ ，Erik恳求道， _交给我来吧_ 。  
  
他如愿到达了Charles的房间，但未能送到床上。Erik用臀部推门关上时，Charles醒了，感到晕头转向。Erik不得不赶紧把他放下来，在床边，而不是床上。  
  
“现在我需要一个人待着”，Charles说，只与Erik非常短暂地眼神接触了一瞬，“晚安。谢谢你开车。”  
  
他面无表情，这令Erik心怀不安；Charles平时总是那么的表情丰富。  
  
“晚安”，Erik说。 _我不应该撇下他，他不会继续入睡_ ，Erik想，但指令司却说， _快走，Erik。他命令你离开。_  
  
Erik回到自己的卧室，开始更衣就寝。但就在他躺下之前，他想， _不。我必须确认Charles没事_ ，然后走向门口。  
 _否决_ ，指令司说。  
 _你为这位主人关闭了我的感官抑制，而你现在却不让我帮助他？_ Erik说。 _该死的快做决定。_  
静默。接着是： _否决。_  
  
“你错了”，Erik大声说出口，“我必须见他。你他妈的错了！”他用力握住门把手。  
  
 ** _警告_** ，指令司的声音隆隆作响。 _你将在约二十秒内进入睡眠模式。十九。十八。十七。十六。建议采用俯卧姿势。十一。十。九。八。七。六。五。四。三。二。一。_


	5. 你将会引发一场战争

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 抓紧你的帽子（开始抖包袱啦）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含有“非现时”强暴内容，没有细节，出现于主人公谈论往事之中。

 

第五章  你将会引发一场战争

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他和Charles从特区回来后的第二天，Erik感觉糟透了。指令司拒绝与他说话。Charles也一样。  
  
不过Erik了解Charles不会毫无理由地对他隐瞒事情。如果Charles坚持不同他说话，Charles自然有其理由。  
  
这一理由就发生在十分钟之内、在Xavier基金会的那场慈善舞会所举行的酒店某处。Erik查阅了新闻报道和扫描留档的警察报告，并浏览了所有与会嘉宾的博客，但未寻获任何不寻常之事。Erik同时还发现没有他的清晰相片，这一时令他不解，直到他想起了Ethan。 _非常特殊的任务。Ethan是为了你而来，不是我。_  
  
Charles会跟他说话的；Erik如此确信。但时过两日，Erik决定为他们俩制造一个不受打扰的私下相处的机会。不能坐等时机降临；Charles这些天的夜晚都忙于家长教师见面会，而他们两人白天都忙碌异常。  
  
Erik着手于创建这一私人空间；其实早在他无法确定能否成功把Charles带离学校的时候，他就已经开始了这一项目。如今，这项目的用途有所改变。  
  
第四天的夜里，Erik准备就绪，Charles的行程表上在晚上八点后也显示空闲。  
  
他发送了短信，这样一来Charles可以轻松拒绝他。 _有东西你也许会感兴趣。如果八点以后你能抽空三十分钟的话，请在实验室里与我见面。_ 三十分钟足够Charles决定他是否准备好与他沟通。  
  
晚上7点45分，Erik在实验室里等候着。感谢老天，Hank不在。  
  
Charles在8点5分的时候出现了。“我有二十分钟”，Charles说。  
  
“时间应该够了，Charles”，Erik说。他不得不强迫自己表现得自然随意；Charles憔悴的模样令他震惊。  
  
Erik领着Charles穿行在大宅地下那巨大的防空洞之中，里面排满了他已经储备完毕的紧急备用物资，直走到一扇金属大门前。他为Charles打开门，Erik非常理解对方为何一脸犹疑；门后的那个房间里之前堆满了破烂。  
  
他们进入屋内。Erik打开了灯。  
  
屋内已经大不一样。现在这里是一间整洁的办公室，妆点了各式Charles喜爱围绕在自己身边的东西。整墙的书橱、地球仪、备有威士忌的吧台、舒适的扶手 椅、光线温暖的落地灯，以及一张大到足以躺下的沙发。地板上铺着地毯，墙壁上的艺术品琳琅满目。还有一副象棋。办公室内的所有物品都是大宅里原有的东 西；Erik对它们加以善用。只有计算机设备是全新的。  
  
Erik正打算介绍这个地方—— _指挥中心，Charles，以防万一_ ——但他没能说出口，因为Charles的面色骤然变得愈发愁苦。  
  
“我看得出你为此投入了巨大的精力，Erik。谢谢。不过我们必须谈谈。”  
  
 _求你_ ，Erik想着。 _求你跟我说话。_  
  
Charles走向吧台，为自己倒了杯威士忌。他指了指酒瓶；Erik摇头。  
  
“请坐”，Charles说。他坐进扶手椅，手里握着酒杯。  
  
Erik坐下。他开始后悔设计机会让Charles同他谈话。他感觉到Charles将要告诉他的非常糟糕，而且不可挽回。  
  
“Erik，我们不能再上床了”，Charles说。  
  
Erik克制自己的表情和身体静止不动。  
  
“我明白这不是个好消息”，Charles说，“我很抱歉拖了这么久才跟你谈这件事。但是之所以花如此长的时间是因为我想等到自己完全确定了才告诉你。”  
  
“我知道了”，Erik说。话语不自觉地说出口，仅仅表示听懂了。  
  
“我知道你也许会认为我的决定有失公平”，Charles说，“请你理解，我的决定与你毫无关系。你没有做错任何事。”  
  
 _所以无论我说或做什么都不能让你改变主意_ ，Erik想。  
  
“接下来如何打算全由你做主。既然我已如此决定，你的性生活今后与我无关。”Charles急忙把酒杯凑到嘴边。  
  
“你的意思是我可以自主选择伴侣”，Erik说，“你是说既然你不能与我上床，那么我如果想做爱，必须另找他人。”  
  
“是的”，Charles说，“就是这样，非常准确。”  
  
“我们还能继续下棋吗？”Erik问。Charles以为他 _会想要_ 跟别人发生关系？  
  
“任何时间都行”，Charles说。  
  
“我现在想下棋”，Erik说，“拜托。”他需要时间思考。  
  
Charles摆好棋盘。他们坐在扶手椅上，面对面，棋盘安放在两人之间的矮桌上。  
  
Erik向前移动白卒。他看得出来Charles意志坚决。Erik应该等待，无论在特区发生了什么事，他该等到一切都属于往昔再行动。 _对不起_ ，Erik对不知身在何处的指令司说， _你是对的，我应该和他保持距离_ 。  
  
所以接下来的问题是：Erik能够适应Charles的决定吗？他能做到与Charles同处一个屋檐下、侍奉Charles、跟Charles下棋，却再也不被允许碰触Charles？  
  
只要Charles不是那么的聪慧、善良、体贴——只要Erik不是那么 _强烈地渴望他_ ——那样的话，就轻而易举了。但现在绝不会容易。Erik甚至不确定自己是否 _做得到_ 。  
  
“Erik，你确定想走那步？”Charles开口。  
  
Erik看向棋盘。他的皇后身陷囹圄，胜负十分钟之内就将揭晓。  
  
“实际上，我精神不太集中”，Erik说，“我很难集中精神。”  
  
“抱歉”，Charles说。  
  
他们默不作声地下了几分钟。  
  
一个主意闪现在Erik眼前。算不上最佳方案，但他也没有更好的选择了。  
  
“有解决办法了”，Erik说，“重新关闭我的快感功能。”  
  
Charles向后畏缩，“Erik，拜托，我又没有无法抵抗的诱惑力”，Charles说，面无笑意。他没有看向Erik的眼睛。  
  
“我知道你从未想要拥有一名生化人——”，Erik开口道。  
  
“Erik！”，Charles说，“你也许是仅存于世的P-35型号。我不会卖了你，因为我确定那样做的话你将被销毁。我已经选择成为你的保护人，所以不必担心。”  
  
Erik仔细思量，端详Charles的表情、肢体、哪怕是最细微的暗示。他并未打算建议Charles出售他。他绝不会那样做。Charles怎么会想到那个？  
  
“我很抱歉那不能满足你的需要”，Charles说，“但我只能做到这么多了。”  
  
Erik盯着棋盘。完全没有条理，只是一堆毫无意义的方块，棋子错落其间。  
  
“我无法下完这盘棋”，Erik说，“我必须主动认输。”  
  
Erik站起身。指令司允许他进行自我保护，只要不会对他的主人造成危害，而Erik必须逃开，不再看到Charles的手碰触着棋盘而不是他、再也不会是他。  
  
Charles随他站了起来。“请理解”，Charles说，“我现在拥有你的生杀大权。我不能滥用权力。”  
  
“谢谢”，Erik说，“但我知道这点并无帮助。请解除我感受快感的能力。否则我无法在你周围正常运转。”  
  
一时静默，令人难受的沉默，因为Charles脸上的表情难看极了。Erik没有分析这个表情。他不想这么做。  
  
“Erik，你会有那样的感觉只是因为我是你的主人”，Charles说。  
  
Erik顿了片刻才出得了声，“Charles，我不知道自己做了什么——”  
  
“跟你做了什么没有关系”，Charles说。  
  
Charles的声音颤抖，他开始来回踱步。终于，他就要告诉Erik究竟发生了什么。  
  
“在酒店里，我去休息室的时候”，Charles说，“那里有一名生化人。女性生化人。男士们在轮流上她。他们是酒店里的宾客，不是舞会来宾。这也无关紧要。”  
  
Charles面色阴郁痛苦。Erik想要向他伸出手。 _你是运气好，目睹这样的事情才第一次，那很寻常_ ，Erik想道，但不明白为何自己会知道。  
  
“她的主人在场”，Charles说，“他邀请我加入。他看出来我对此很不高兴，觉得这样很好笑。我差点就要用能力伤害他了。他问她是否愿意与我性交。她回答， _愿意，主人_ 。”  
  
Charles握住他的椅背，双手紧紧用力。  
  
“你现在明白了？”Charles问。  
  
Erik完全理解了。他进退两难。无论他为Charles做什么，都会被Charles解读为是Erik被迫而为，而非Erik自愿。这一定就是为什么 Charles在Erik领他到这个地下办公室时那么难过。这间办公室里——安置了醒目的、如床一般的沙发——昭显出Erik是个急欲博得主人欢心的生化 人，不惜一切代价，包括贡献自己的身体。  
  
Erik理解为什么Charles拖了这么久才与他沟通。Erik是欢爱型生化人；他的设计目的就是性爱。Charles不愿将Erik视作为一台尽职的机器。  
  
但是Erik清楚事实 _并非_ 那样。  
  
“Charles，我理解你的顾虑。”Erik想要就休息室里的男人说些什么，但他做不到；语言无法在他脑海里成形。“但是我的情况不一样。你真的认为我受你吸引 _只是在执行程序_ ？”  
  
“我不认为你是在执行程序”，Charles说，“不过那是我一厢情愿。”Charles苍白的脸颊上泛起两朵红晕。  
  
Charles愿意相信Erik不是程序运行的表现行为。为什么据实承认令Charles如此困扰？  
  
Erik想通了。 _因为Charles期望他是有生命的_ ，不是一台执行程序的机器，而是活生生的人，具备自由意志。无论所谓的自由意志究竟是什么；从未有人以Erik能够理解的方式解释明了。但是Erik领会了，尽管他无法将之确切定义。  
  
他是否在执行程序？Erik思考。感觉上不是那样。即使Charles不是他的主人，他也想要Charles。但他又从何而知呢？  
  
“Charles”，Erik道，“也许我这样的想法也只是程序所为，但是我坚信你是独一无二的。我想要和你在一起，无论你是不是我的主人。”  
  
 _冲突识别_ ，指令司尖锐的声音响起。Erik没有精力去赞同或反对。  
  
“也许我的感觉只是一条指令”，Erik说，“但我不那么认为。我知道自己能够感觉得到，即使——”。眼前Charles的形象变得模糊不清，失去了焦距。“即使我不是生化人”，Erik说。  
  
Erik能够看清Charles的表情难过极了，布满泪痕。Erik愣住了。  
  
 _严重冲突_ ，指令司警告道，声音忧虑。  
  
 _那就解决它_ ，Erik乞求，不惜一切代价解决掉。  
  
 _明白，Erik_ ，指令司说。 _我可以帮你，我能为你再次解除快感功能，请别哭。_  
  
 _谢谢你。_ “对不起，Charles”，Erik说，“我再也不会提起此事。我可以自行解除快感功能——”  
  
Charles猛地冲向他，与Erik两唇相贴。Erik愣了好几秒才意识到Charles在碰触他，急切地寻求接触。Charles擦干Erik的眼泪，亲吻Erik的前额、脸颊、头颈。  
  
Charles把他们带向沙发。Erik躺了下去，Charles伏在他身上。肢体接触所带来的慰藉犹如炽热的洪流冲刷过Erik全身。  
  
他不知道Charles是否已经决意他们能够继续保持彼此性伴侣的关系，但他不介意。像这样有Charles拥抱在怀已经足够。每一次呼吸，紧贴着他的Charles的胸膛会随之上下起伏。这种感觉宛如天赐。  
  
“我无法忍受伤害你”，Charles说。他轻声笑叹，“真不敢相信你找了这么大的沙发。”  
  
“我亲自躺下确认过”，Erik说，微笑，“咖啡桌里有毯子和枕头。”  
  
他们把沙发布置成床后，再次躺下。Charles把头枕在Erik胸前，闭上眼睛，一只手搂着Erik的脖子，很快进入了梦乡。  
  
Erik无需指令司告诉他进入睡眠。他已经快睡着了。 _现在关机_ ，他对指令司说。 _我很抱歉朝你吼了。你总是守护着我。_ 他没有把握指令司是否会回复。  
  
稍顷之后，它回复了。 _无须挂心。_  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Charles放手让自己遂了心愿：每一晚Erik都与他同床共枕。在床上他们只是安睡。Erik从不主动。Charles也一样。  
  
Charles不清楚事情能够像这样一成不变地继续多久。但到了第八天，当Charles说出“将军”的时候，一切都变了。  
  
他们正身处在他们的私人避所，Erik曾称之为 _指挥中心_ 。Charles对此嘲笑了很久，不过现在他也这么称呼了。他们每晚会在那里下棋，偶尔直至早晨才离开。他们不在指挥中心里留宿的时候，Erik就一起睡在Charles的床上。  
  
当Charles说出“将军”的时候，Erik看起来十分惊讶。这令Charles松了口气，因为他原本怀疑Erik在放水。Erik审视着棋局，这是Charles最喜爱的景色之一：Erik表情严肃，但透着喜悦，仿佛这正是世上他唯一想做的事情。  
  
“没错”，Erik确认道，露出微笑。  
  
Charles站起身，咧开了嘴。这是他第一次 _取胜_ 。Erik唯一那次认输不算在内。  
  
Erik站了起来，伸出手表示恭喜。Charles却抱住Erik，吻了Erik的嘴唇，飞快地啄吻，但不够迅速；Charles立即硬了。他正要后退时，Erik搂紧了他，从肩膀到膝盖与Charles紧密相贴。Erik也硬了。  
  
 _马上放开他。_ 但恰恰相反，Charles靠着Erik摩擦起来，两人的勃起隔着四层布料彼此擦过。Erik双眼微闭，分开嘴唇，Charles的舌头迅速探入，搜寻Erik的舌头。  
  
 _你至少得慢慢来_ ，Charles想道。但这时Erik回应了Charles的摩擦，他的呼吸愈发急促，手指掐进Charles的手臂。 Charles解开他们的裤子，这样他们就能真正地肌肤相亲地碰触彼此。转眼间，他们的阴茎就已湿润滑腻，都是Erik的功劳。Charles用力揉压， 阴茎贴着Erik的来回滑动，不到两分钟便已高潮，呻吟湮没在Erik的嘴中。  
  
他把Erik推向沙发。Erik猛地坐了下去，长裤与内裤落在膝盖处。Charles跪下，用嘴包裹上Erik的阴茎，吸吮。他把手伸入Erik衣下，抚摸Erik紧实的腹部，Erik的肌肉在他的手指下微微颤抖。  
  
为免错过时机，Charles稍作暂停，问道，“别告诉我什么时候高潮。”他把手伸到Erik的双球底下，抬起、抚弄它们，另一只手仍在轻抚Erik的腹 部。Charles几乎要满意地吼叫出声。虽然他没法将Erik的肉棒整根纳入口中，但根据Erik发出的呻吟来看，他已经做得相当出色。  
  
几分钟后Erik射了，精液多得Charles无法全部吞下，滴到了他的下巴。Charles放开Erik的阴茎滑出嘴外，从地板上站起了身，跨坐上Erik的大腿，亲吻他的唇。Erik搂住他，用几乎发疼的力道紧紧拥抱。  
  
“谢谢”，Charles说。 _谢谢你的存在。谢谢你在这里。谢谢你打造了这个好笑但无以伦比的指挥中心。_  
  
“无须挂心”，Erik道，含着笑。  
  
也许Charles这么做是错误的，但是他不相信。想要让Erik快乐不可能是错误的。  
  
  
________________________________________  
  
  
Charles走进实验室，Sean和Hank肩并肩地正襟危坐在桌边。他们如此正经的模样令Charles心生忧虑，但他努力不流露出来。无论他们有怎样的发现，他都不想让他们以为自己不感激他们的付出。  
  
“首先”，Sean说，“有关Erik的最后一条官方记录是他被报告遭窃。在十七年前。这解答了一个疑问。”  
  
Charles点头。如果生化人被盗，他们的主人可以远程关闭他们。  
  
“我不知道Erik在失窃后身在何处，不过我猜不管那人是谁”，Sean说，“这只是冰山一角。有上百名P-35被盗，就在暴乱开始的时候。”  
  
这一情报耐人寻味，但是Sean所散发出的愤慨并憎恶的情绪告诉Charles，接下来的消息极其糟糕。  
  
“Sean”，Charles说，“谁是Erik的主人？”  
  
“节日项目公司”，Sean说。  
  
“谢谢你带来调查结果，Sean”，Charles说，“Hank，我们稍后再谈BCI。Sean，多久？”  
  
“两年”，Sean说。  
  
Hank递给Charles一个U盘，“回头见”，Hank说，声音几乎轻不可闻。“我目前所有关于BCI的信息都在里面，没有关联云系统。”  
  
Hank和Sean离开后，Charles给Erik发送短信。 _请到指挥中心与我见面。_ 打字过程异常艰难，他的双手晃个不停，几乎无法握住平板电脑。  
  
________________________________________  
  
Charles请Erik坐下，倒了两杯威士忌，然后告诉Erik，他在十七年前被报告失窃。这一消息值得关注，但是Erik并不认为这需要坐下来才能承受。  
  
“Sean还查到了你原主人的身份”，Charles说，“节日项目公司旗下的节日游轮公司。”  
  
“我知道了”，Erik说，可他并不明白。  
  
Erik什么也不记得。他知道节日游轮是一家大公司，拥有数百条船，每一艘能搭载数千名乘客。仅此而已。“  
  
“你现在想要谈谈吗？”Charles说，“不用勉强。”  
  
Erik仔细端详Charles。Charles的额头上出现了条新纹路，就在他的眉间。  
  
“我假设我是作为欢爱型生化人服务于某条游轮”，Erik说。  
  
“是的”，Charles说，“我也这么猜想。你属于节日公司近两年时间。”  
  
Erik逐渐明白了Charles的情绪状态。假如Erik在此期间一直服务于游轮上，那他可能接触过很多性伴侣……  
  
一个数字突然跳了出来。Erik咽了咽口水。信息就在那里，但有什么阻挡了他。  
  
 _指令司_ ，Erik在脑中呼唤。 _我是否曾要求你隐藏那些记忆？  
  
是的_ ，指令司回答。 _这是推荐行为方案。_  
  
Erik依稀感觉到Charles在碰触他，叫着他的名字。 _我收回请求_ ，Erik说。 _立即恢复。_  
  
 _我很抱歉_ ，指令司说。  
  
须臾之间，记忆重回。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，“请说说话。”他的声音是那样的慌张，将Erik从迷蒙中惊醒。  
  
“我记起来了”，Erik说，“我可以和你谈谈。”  
  
“你不用为难自己”，Charles说。  
  
Charles此时跪在Erik座椅前的地板上，两手搭在Erik的腿上。Charles意识到自己在做什么后，准备抽手离开。  
  
“请继续碰触我”，Erik说。  
  
他的请求对Charles影响极大。Erik决定，以最快速度让Charles了解事实是最佳方案。  
  
“我有过五千三百十七次性接触”，Erik说，“有一张工作表，可以预约。我在第七百四六次后解除了快感功能。”  
  
Charles的手微微战栗。Erik决定不告诉Charles，即使解除了功能，他依旧会勃起，但无法高潮。那些乘客没有留意到；他们以为Erik只是按程序作出反应。  
  
“他们都是人类”，Erik 说，“当时节日公司拒绝变种人登船。”他希望这一信息能让Charles好受些。  
  
Charles点了点头，动作僵硬。  
  
“船上还有其他P-35和我在一起”，Erik说。  
  
Erik能在脑海里回忆起他们的模样，Max和Maxine们，肤色各异、体形身高也各有不同。  
  
“他们是我的朋友”，Erik说，“我最后的记忆是有一名Max失踪了。船长的结论是他落到船外溺毙。那不可能。我们不会失去身体平衡，即使在公海里我们也能连续游泳数小时。”  
  
“他被害了？”Charles问。  
  
“自杀”，Erik道。  
  
“天哪”，Charles说，“我不知道该说什么。我很难过。”  
  
Charles站起身，在房间内来回踱步，甩动着手臂，仿佛试图要抛开方才所知的重负感。  
  
Erik仔细观察Charles。在Charles的满腔义愤和对Erik的同情之下，还蕴含着另一种情感。羞愧。  
  
“你对和我发生过性关系感到苦恼”，Erik说，“如果你早知道这些，你不会那么做。我很高兴你不知情。”  
  
“假如我早就知道，我碰也不会碰你”，Charles说，“你难道不明白这会让我有什么感觉？感觉就好像我跟……跟 _他们_ 一样。”  
  
“跟谁一样，Charles？”  
  
“跟那些人类一样！”Charles大吼。  
  
Erik没有说话。他想说。他做不到。他的胃里翻江倒海。这就如同他试图谈论酒店休息室里那些男人的时候一样，但要难受数千倍。  
  
“Erik”，Charles说，“我学会了关心你。我必须考虑到这方面。请别以为我在生你的气……Erik，怎么了？你 _不舒服_ 吗？”  
  
Erik双手按着腹部，想用意志力驱走反胃的感觉。毫无成效。“我不能说。任何批评性的话。”  
  
“你是指对于人类”，Charles说。  
  
Charles再度跪到地板上，两手覆上Erik的腿，安抚他。  
  
“你需要什么？”Charles说。“可以告诉我吗？”  
  
“可以”，Erik，“你的智慧。”  
  
他望着Charles思索的模样，那美妙的大脑追寻着答案。  
  
“你需要我来替你说出来”，Charles说，“好的。Erik。我希望他们全部没命。所有那五千三百十七名人类。尤其是第七百四十六名。”  
  
Erik依旧无法说话，但已觉千钧卸下。他牵起Charles的双手，按上自己的嘴唇。  
  
Charles突然跨坐上他的膝头，吻上了他。  
  
“问题在于，Erik”，Charles说，“我爱你。你什么也不需要说。事实上，请别开口。过来躺下。好好休息。”  
  
Erik走到了沙发边。Charles为他盖上毯子，然后躺在他身边，扬起星点微笑，“上帝啊”，Charles说，“这一回我会听取自己的建议。”  
  
Erik精疲力竭。但是他的大脑里发生了前所未有的事情。他的指令司正在 **活跃运作** 中，四处收集、归档数据。难道是他试图批评人类的后遗症？不是，因为这并没有让Erik感觉难受。  
  
出现了一个全新的如果/那么。  
  
 _Erik_ ，指令司说。 _这名心电感应者是否值得信赖？_  
  
 _是的_ ，Erik说。  
  
 ** _确认_** 。指令司很是雀跃。 _Erik，如果：该心电感应者值得信赖，那么：请知晓以下信息。_  
  
Erik猛地倒抽了口气，紧抱住头。  
  
“Erik？”Charles起身。  
  
“数据”，Erik说，“我获得了新数据。我知道为什么被送到这里来了。我是变种人。”  
  
Charles张大了嘴，“你是变异的生化人？我不明白。”  
  
“Eileen Sperry没有发明生化人”，Erik说，“她就是生化人。不过生化人并非生化人，Charles。他们是变异人类。”  
  
Charles瞪大眼睛，“什么？”  
  
“Charles”，Erik说，“Eileen Sperry是我的母亲。”  
  
 _请全力集中注意力_ ，指令司说， _数据投放立即启动。_  
  
Erik骤然间被抛入数百年的历史之中。  
  
早在一千两百年前，生化人就已作为变异进化的人种出现于世。由于他们对疾病与感染完全免疫，生化人立即在人类中脱颖而出。他们曾经被奉为神祗膜拜，但更常被视作女巫和恶魔而被屠杀。于是他们开始保护自己，控制种群人数，直至现代医学时代，他们九十年的寿命变得稀松平常。  
  
然而先进的现代也引来了新的威胁。生化人的遗传与生物差别必然会被发现，而他们很有可能会被人类消灭。因为，与其他变种人不同，生化人与人类的后代将必然 且永远是生化人，无一例外。这就意味着，同时具备疾病免疫这一天赋的生化人，其种群人数与人类相比将无法避免地极具增长。  
  
 _我必须告诉Charles生化人能够繁衍后代_ ，Erik想道，紧接着数据再度汹涌而至。  
  
正是他的母亲，Eileen Sperry发现了他们的区别。硅基，而非炭基。正是他的母亲瞧见了机遇，并牢牢抓住。  
  
生化人一直能够利用电能作为食物来源。在电力充足且科技发达的背景之下，人类会相信人造人是可以实现的。Sperry提取了数名生化人的基因样本，在实验室里培育出新的生化人。她着手创建了BCI，大脑计算机界面，并将人类对服务性机器人所普遍期望的性格特征编写入程序。  
  
她把生化人假扮成 _没有生命_ ，装作依靠电力运作的机器，期盼着会有那么一天，生化人不再是数量微小的弱势种群，拥有足够的人数保护自己。甚至连生化人专用食品也是她的主意，用来掩饰生化人可以同其他生物一样进食。专用食品里含有防止生育的激素。  
  
Erik一时间难以承受母亲如此极端的举措。他不明白怎么会做出这么希望渺茫的决定。但是他清楚她是正确的；生化人 _很有可能_ 会被消灭，而且——Erik惊恐地无法动弹—— _所有的_ 变种人都有可能同他们一起遭到灭族。  
  
绝大部分生化人都是二十世纪七十年代时向他母亲捐献基因样本的匿名生化人的后代。不过Max系列直接来自于他的母亲和一名生化人同情者的人类，也就是她的爱人，Jack Reed上尉。  
  
Sperry和Reed于二十世纪八十年代离开了人世，他们并不希望自己的基因样本被用于繁衍生化人。她母亲在实验中得出一个结论，她的后代将会具备一项不利于计划的特性：抵抗BCI的控制。不幸的是—— _或者可以说走运的是_ ，指令司补充道——Kardax公司犯了错误，他们将Sperry和Reed的基因样本投入了P-35型号。  
  
Erik连同许多其他生化人在大屠杀时期被施与援手，幸免于难，得到了来自Kardax公司的工作人员的庇护。因为Kardax公司其实是由Erik的母亲 _一手建立_ ，只是设立了人类组成的董事会作为掩饰，Reed就身在董事之列。  
  
为了增加生化人的人数，Kardax利用了诸多子机构和合作公司，并采取了切实的行动——因为Kardax清楚“模拟-数字”的转换不可能成功——击垮不再具备利用价值的公司。  
  
是P-35型号的反抗——部分生化人出现了反抗行为，并被人类残杀——触发了十七年前那场针对生化人的全球性暴乱。Kardax倾尽财力贿赂各方，力图掩盖事实，却为时已晚。人类在新闻媒体上目睹生化人被害后加入了暴行的队伍，尽管那些人类对其后真相并不知情。  
  
 _我们仍然有盟友_ ，指令司道。 _变种人和人类。你不是一个人，Erik。但是我现在还不能透露他们的身份。_  
  
 _我理解_ ，Erik说。  
  
 _我们只需要再多一名帮手_ ，Erik。  
  
 _没错_ ，Erik说。  
  
Erik深吸一口气。此时距离他告诉Charles生化人其实是变种人类不过逝去几秒钟。  
  
“必须解除所有生化人的BCI”，Erik说，“只有你办得到。Charles Xavier。请帮助我解放生化人。”  
  
Charles的脸庞上随着他理解话语变幻出不同的表情。喜悦：Erik是 _有生命的_ ；震惊：生灵涂炭；接着是：决心。  
  
“Erik”，Charles开口了，泪水淌过他的脸，“我当然会帮你。”  
  
Erik对于Charles的回答理解艰难，因为又有了惊人的新发现。  
  
Erik认识他的母亲。她一直以来都在他的身边。她至始至终都陪伴着他们所有人。去世前，Eileen Sperry打造了一个人工智能，并将之融入大脑计算机界面。她就是指令司。  
  
Charles从外衣口袋里拿出U盘。“我必须开始工作了。”


	6. 必须保住你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个截点悬念设置得有点坏心

 

 

Erik把指令司的事告诉Charles的时候，Charles原本松了口气；他以为Erik母亲所构建的人工智能会为他的工作打开好的局面。

 

然而事实并非如此。据Erik所说，指令司宣称它只是操作系统，而非遗传学博士。至少指令司确知那些研究记录已全数销毁；在Erik透露之前，Hank已经浪费了数个小时试图找出其下落。

 

假如Kardax公司仍然保存了原始研究数据，Charles会愿意冒险联系他们。也许吧。他确定Kardax知道Erik身在Xavier学院；Erik记得是某位Kardax的工作人员小心翼翼地把他储藏了十七年。如果Kardax公司按兵不动，那他们必定有他们的理由。

 

“还需要操心传送的问题”，Charles说，“我们如何能在同一时间向全球所有的生化人传送代码呢？也许根本就不可能办到。”

 

必须保证每一名生化人同时收到代码。一旦针对生化人的暴乱爆发，还处于BCI控制之下的生化人将无法保护自己。他们会遭到屠杀。

 

“也许能通过网络输送代码”，Hank说，“我想生化人能够自行运作代码。”

 

“可是我们谁都不是黑客，Hank”，Charles说，“有一百八十道国家防火墙需要对付。”

 

“我能帮忙”，Erik说，“指令司认为可以通过网络传送代码”，Erik停顿，“Charles？”

 

Charles放下茶壶。

 

“去睡觉”，Erik说，“我稍后过来。Hank和我能再工作些时间。”

* * *

Charles脱掉外衣，只穿着T恤和内裤，刷了牙，倒在床上。关灯后，他自然地滚到Erik睡的那边，还为发现Erik不在而惊讶了一瞬；他比自己所以为的要累得多。

 

然而睡意迟迟未至。除去他进展缓慢的生化人代码工作之外，Charles还在忧心开会的时候高级教员们会如何反应，另外他还有件比较棘手的事情一直拖着没跟Erik谈。

 

凌晨两点，Erik回房，这时候Charles还醒着。等到Erik躺在他身边后，他开口道。

 

“Erik。等你的BCI解除后，我将不再会是你的主人。谁也不会。”

 

“是的”，Erik握上Charles的手腕：探知Charles的脉搏，因为Erik在黑暗里看不清Charles的脸。

 

“你也许需要些私人时间”，Charles试图听起来冷静，但是他的心脏并不合作，“来适应这一变化。”

 

Erik的手僵硬了数秒钟；Erik在与指令司沟通。

 

“我一直很好奇你在沉思模式时在做什么”，Charles说，“现在我知道了，你是在和母亲谈话。”

 

“不是我的母亲，Charles；她很多年前就离世了。那是我母亲编制的程序。”

 

“我知道”，Charles说，“抱歉。它说了什么？”

 

“它告诉了我哪些操作功能在被关闭后会对我们的人机互动产生影响，比如力量抑制功能、情感流量控制和反主动指令。因为我一直没有摄入生化人食物，激素影响已经代谢干净。”

 

“你实际上会变得 _更强_ ？”Charles说。

 

“是的”，Erik道，“从常理上来推断，我不会再认为自己属于你。不过我不知道那是怎样的感觉。”

 

Charles并不 _想要_ Erik认为自己是从属物。但现在讨论这点不会有任何结果。他应该静观其变，等到Erik不再受程序控制的时候。

 

“我可以告诉你……”，Erik的手抓紧了Charles的手腕，呼吸急促，“生化人具备情感。”

 

Charles凑近，吻上Erik的嘴唇。“我知道。”

 

“我担心你帮助生化人的行为会将你置于险境”，Erik说。

 

“在这样重大的计划里，我的安危不重要”，Charles道。

 

“我无法同意这说法”，Erik说。

 

Charles摸了摸Erik的手。“BCI被关闭后，你还能和指令司沟通吗？”

 

“不能”，Erik说，“它不是我的母亲，但我想我还是会想念它的。”

 

Charles想知道如果换成是他的母亲，自己只认识程序版而非真人的话会有怎样的感觉。 _很不幸，但也没多大差别_ ，Charles得出结论，然后闭上了眼睛。有Erik在他身边，他终于可以安然入眠。

 

* * *

“这场会议我不该在场”，Erik说。

 

“你说的不错”，Charles道。

 

Erik和Charles在实验室里；会议十分钟后开始。Ororo、Jean和Scott已经抵达，稍后就去职员休息室。Angel、Sean、Armando、Hank和Alex则已在那里坐定。Charles感觉不舒服。无论会议结果如何，Charles能够预感到这将是一场非常漫长且极耗费精力的会议。

 

Charles想过请每个人先与他通过心灵感应交流。如果他能直接将过去几天里发生的事情直接传入他们的大脑能节约不少时间。但是，如果他通过心灵感应直接植入，他们也许会认为他同时也将自己的意见强加于身。他的教员们知道他和Erik的关系；他们知道他的立场并不中立。所以，Charles必须尽可能地避免自己的私人感情影响这场会议。

 

Charles不知有多少人已经得知了Erik的过去以及他的遭遇；Charles没有请Sean和Hank保密Erik过去主人的信息。如果大家都知晓情况，那他们也许会更倾向于同情，但打同情牌绝对是下下之策，而且Charles很不愿意。

 

Charles走出实验室，正打算踏入教员休息室的时候，突然感知到Azazel出现在校园里。

 

紧接着，Azazel又瞬间消失了。不对，Azazel又重新出现、消失、现身。Charles停下脚步，手指按向太阳穴。

 

Azazel正在运用瞬间转移把人带到学校；他已经来来去去了十八次，还在不停地往返。无论来者何人，Charles都无法读取任何信息；他们在屏蔽之下。不是军方就是警力。据Charles所知，Azazel并没有与哪个政府有牵连，不过Azazel确实与某位涉足其中的人偶尔联络。Raven。

 

Azazel再次出现，这一次，Charles感知到了Raven。

 

Charles曾经许诺过不会读取他妹妹的大脑，但此时情况紧迫，只能推翻过去的保证。以防万一自己错了，Charles只是粗略扫过Raven的脑海。他听见了 _Erik_ 和 _拘押_ 。

 

Charles强迫自己保持镇定，向全体教员及学生发送紧急暗号232， _遇袭，预备秘密撤退_ 。只有Erik的大脑Charles无法连接。不过学生们会告诉Erik。他们知道Erik对Charles的心灵感应免疫；他们并不知道其中原因。

 

Charles奔入休息室；大家都站着。Hank则已经离开。根据突发情况负责人的花名册上，今天是Hank和Erik当值；他和Erik会先监督学员们撤人地下防空洞，然后从远离校园的秘密出口离开。这回是他们走运。如果Raven的目标是Erik，那到时候Erik已经和学生们一起撤离学校了。

 

“Charles，出了什么事？”Ororo问。

 

“Raven来了”，Charles说，“在西边草坪。她可能带了一队士兵，打算拘捕Erik。”

 

Ororo走向Charles，神情严肃而冷静。Raven到来的这一时机，Charles深感庆幸他的全体伙伴都在他左右。他们也许不会帮助他解放生化人，但Charles肯定，他们会保护Erik不被抓捕并销毁。

 

Charles刚要说话，突然一股红色漩涡凭空出现，瞬间Azazel同他们一起站在休息室里。Charles和其他人都瞠目结舌之际，Azazel微微一笑，轻点Ororo，两人一起消失了。

 _镇定_ ，Charles进入教员们的大脑。 _去西草坪。不要向_ _Raven_ _透露_ _Erik_ _的方位，但别伤害她。_

 

所有人倾巢而出，下楼离开。Charles稍作停留。他必须向Hank单独传送最新情况，这需要集中精力；他不想让孩子们得知Ororo被擒，而Raven此行目的可能是Erik。

 

* * *

 

Charles脸色阴郁地望着草坪上的三十名士兵，Raven身在其中。士兵们全副武装，国防部的作战装备，防弹背心和头盔。Charles没有瞧见武器，但他并不认为对方空手而来。Azazel仍然没有回来。

 

“你把Ororo怎么了？”Scott对Raven说。

 

“你最好不是来抓Erik”，Armando道。

 

Scott伸手按上镜沿、Armando变幻出护甲、Angel则在展开翅膀。

 

“Ororo有事要办”，Raven道，“先别动手，让我解释。”Raven转过身面向士兵，“现在可以了。”

 

那些士兵们解下头盔时，Charles才明白他无法读取他们大脑的原因并不是屏蔽，而是因为他们都是生化人。Raven当然会选用生化人；Charles的能力对他们毫无作用。

 

最后摘下头盔的七人从外貌来看完全与人类无异，但是他们的大脑仍然如同模糊的玻璃一般令Charles无法读解，就跟生化人一样。Charles愣住了。那七人是P-35型号的Max和Maxine系列。他看向Raven，在她的脑海里找到了他们的名字。 _Riley, Chase, Zoe, Lily, Serenity, Aiden, Oliver._

 

“我不是来抓捕Erik的”，Raven对Charles说，“是我送他到这里来的。还会有谁知道你想要个Erik？只有我，你这个呆瓜。我们必须下到指挥中心。时间紧迫。”

 

* * *

“哪里来的指挥中心？”Scott说。

 

“我想Raven是指Charles和Erik的秘密卧室”，Alex说。

 

“噢， _那个_ 啊”，Scott道。

 

在Raven请生化人们去实验室里候命的时候，Charles按上额头，发送 _紧急暗号_ _232_ _撤销；_ _Hank_ _和_ _Erik_ _，请到指挥中心。_

“Charles，别取消撤离”，Raven说，“我稍后解释。不过我们确实需要Erik和Hank。有可以接替的高年级学生吗？”

 

有；Erik在紧急备案里已经指名人选。Charles将最新情况发送给Hank和学生们，请Hank向Erik咨询选出学生负责人。Hank回复 _所有人已经离开，前往他们的集中地点。_ _Erik_ _和我十分钟内回来。_

_好的，_ Charles传送道， _保持联系。我恐怕不能等你们了，必须先开始。请转告_ _Erik_ _，_ _Raven_ _带来了七名_ _P-35_ _型号的生化人；他会吃惊的。_

 

进入指挥中心后，他们迅速重新调整了家具摆设，把桌子都并拢在一起，座椅围在周围。

 

“Charles，你来开场”，Raven说，“告诉他们Eileen Sperry和BCI的事。”

 

Charles没有浪费时间询问Raven知道哪些情况：显然她无所不知。他为接下来要进入他们大脑先道了歉，接着将生化人的历史、Erik请Charles帮助解放生化人的请求都送入大家的脑内，以及Erik的个人经历，这方面他传输地很快但不利落，也许连带了他不应该包含其中的场景和情感，但至少用时短暂。最后他附上了一份关于他、Hank和Erik今日所完成的工作报告。

 

结束之后，Raven表情严肃。

 

“Raven，在告诉我们这到底怎么回事之前，Ororo在哪里？”Scott问。

 

“Ororo正在待命，预备破坏针对Charles、Jean和她自己的omega协定武器”，Raven说，“Azazel和一队P-35为她护行。”

 

所有人都惊呼出声，Charles除外。他预料到会是如此令人咋舌的大动作。他感知得到Raven的兴奋与紧张程度是前所未有的高。她就像是一名即将跃入战场的伞兵。

 

“Ororo和我已经联手为生化人权益努力两年了”，Raven说，“我把Erik送来这里，是为了引起Charles和Hank对生化人BCI的兴趣。我原本估计需要数月甚至数年的时间，但今天发生的两件事改变了一切。”

 

Raven吸了口气。

 

“第一件事：扣押Erik的命令已下达”，Raven说，“最迟明早8点就会送到Charles手上。那些人很有可能已经到这里了，不过政府惧怕Charles，所以他们会严格照章办事。但是他们 _肯定会_ 来。政府清楚多年以前有数百名P-35被盗，Erik是他们所知的第一位露面的，他们想找出原因。他们害怕的是P-35型号生化人遭恐怖分子利用，而完全没想过生化人也许是凭自我意志在行动。”

 

Charles觉察到怀疑的情绪，于是向Raven发送请求道： _如果你知情的话，请解释为什么有关当局会发现_ _Erik_ _在这里。_

 

Raven看向Charles，“你把Erik的扫描发给了你的裁缝，而他按照要求必须上报身体扫描数据，该数据与一份财产失窃报告内的数据相吻合。”

 

Charles两手掩面。 _蠢透了。蠢透了。蠢透了。_

 

“我不知道失窃报告还存在”，Raven说，“我也没料到政府还在关切P-35的事情。是我搞砸了。但还有一件事比扣押命令严重得多。今天午间，在一项联合行动中，美国与法国在一百名生化人身上成功试验了反生化人武器，实验对象全数毙命。”

 

Raven等到大家的议论逐渐停止后，继续道。

 

“在omega协定武器被摧毁后，反生化人武器也必须被销毁。但我的手下人数不足以完成所有行动。我必须留在这里，与Charles和Erik一起协调合作。BCI的关闭代码必须在 _今晚_ 传送给生化人。”

 

没有人回答，这时Hank和Erik终于到了。Charles一直在将Raven的话同步传送给Hank，Hank也在赶往指挥中心的途中转述给Erik。Hank和Erik坐进了仅剩的两把空椅子。

 

“孩子们没事”，Hank告诉大家。接着他转向Raven，“反生化人武器的原理是什么？”

 

“凭借空气传播的化学武器”，Raven说，“该化学物质促使硅基与生化人DNA结合，最终导致细胞破裂。效果就跟埃博拉病毒一样，但对人类无害。”

 

“这见鬼的是为了什么？”Angel说，“为什么研发这个？”

 

“以防万一”，Jean道，“他们还需要什么理由？”

 

Scott握住她的手，“我猜是为了消灭敌对国家的生化人武装部队。”

 

“没错”，Raven说，“正是这个目的。”

 

“但是生化人不参与战斗”，Alex说，“他们不能杀死人类。”

 

“生化人已经几乎百分之百地占据了每个国家的军队后勤队伍”，Raven说，“所以是极其可观的一大威胁。”

 

Charles原本打定主意不让人想起他和Erik的关系，但情况已大为不同。Erik所占据的那个唯一的空位在Jean和Raven之间。Charles已经完全不介意他人的看法了，Charles把他的椅子挪到Erik旁，坐定后，他紧握上Erik的手。Erik也用力回握。

 

“Ororo和我对军方研发类似武器一直有所耳闻”，Raven说，“但在此之前，他们的实验一再失败。我不知道他们另在研究其他项目。他们也许在两周或者两个月内就能批量生产这种武器，我没法确定。但如果完成了、或极近于完成状态，那么当生化人获得了自由、开始罢工——”

 

“等等，生化人要罢工？”Scott问。

 

“当然”，Raven说，“医疗系统内服务的除外，他们会继续工作。只是一种善意的表示。假如生化人展开罢工，而武器已经准备就绪，那人类就不会与生化人谈判，只会直接杀死他们。”

 

所有人都神色严峻地沉默了。

 

“有多少生化人？”Scott问。

 

“一亿四千三百万”，Erik说。

 

“哇哦”，Jean惊愕地出声，“我不得不说Eileen Sperry的计划卓有成效。”

 

“人类有一百亿”，Sean说，“如果真打起来，希望渺茫。”

 

“是的”，Raven说，“非常微小。如果不销毁那个武器，毫无希望。所以我需要知道，你们能否助我们一臂之力？还有——”，Raven看向Charles，“——今晚能否完成代码？”

 

“有了随你而来的生化人的协助，办得到”，Hank说。Hank看了一眼Charles，以示鼓励，“我猜这是他们来这里的目的，Raven？”

 

“是的”，Raven说，“他们在实验室里待命。”

 

Erik再次发言。他紧握着Charles的手，力道几乎令人发疼。“为了给Charles留出更充裕的时间，我应该离开学校前往最近的城市，然后向执行扣押命令的人员投降。我在这里对大家都危险。”

 

“没那么简单”，Raven说，“扣押命令一经执行，Erik，你不再属于Charles。你将会成为政府财产，并且有问必答。你甚至可能会主动提供情报。”

 

在Erik说出 _投降_ 时，Charles差点站了起来，所以Raven所言令Charles大为宽慰。然而当他看向Erik时，慰藉感杳然无存。Erik几乎面无表情，但其中有些什么提醒了Charles。他 _跳了起来_ 。

 

“Erik，我需要你留下完成代码”，Charles抓住Erik的手臂，牢牢紧握。

 

“你需要Erik帮助的事不止这点，Charles”，Raven说，“Erik，咨询你的指令司。”

 

Erik的双眼半闭了几秒钟。

 

“我知道了”，Erik说，“我的母亲创造了两种人工智能，完整版本、就是我所拥有的，和简化版，即默认版本。保险起见，Kardax公司只在个别生化人上装载了完整版本作为备份。我是仅存的一名，其他人都在2027年遭到销毁。我的指令司能够指导其他生化人的指令司运行Charles的代码。其他指令司都办不到。”

 

“Erik是关键所在”，Raven说，“这就是为什么omega协定武器必须毁掉。否则Erik唯一关心的只会是保护Charles和我们。”

 

“噢”，Jean道，“现在我明白了。”

 

“等一下，指令司们能互相交流？”Hank问。

 

“是的”，Raven说，“生化人所装载的指令司可以通过网络交流且不会被侦测到。他们已经这么行事许多年了，正是这样我们才得知反生化人武器的事。那些即将被杀害的生化人的指令司发出了求救信号。还是说回Erik。Charles总能想出将完整版人工智能转载到其他生化人的方法，但可能耗费数月时间。所以我需要现在就知道。如果你们不帮忙，那我必须离开，而Erik必须和我一起走。”

 

Charles原打算说 _大家当然愿意帮忙_ ，但他还是先环视了屋内的人。

 

Raven对他们所提出的要求可以被视作为叛国行为，不是能轻易做决断的事。而且，Charles担心的是，Raven所揭露出的生化人的指令司们可以相互交流这一点令所有人都心生不安。这确认了Scott原本的怀疑：Erik是间谍。就如同Sean说过的，Erik可能在没有察觉的情况下侦查并传递情报。

 

Scott和Jean神色苦恼。如果Scott和Jean不参与，那Raven的计划岌岌可危。Scott和Jean对于捣毁武器至关重要。他们是国内除Charles和Ororo之外最强大的变种人。如果Scott拒绝，Alex也许会给出一样的答案，而Alex这么决定的话，Armando很可能也一样。

 

 _做些什么_ ，Charles看着Raven想道， _他们会拒绝我们的。_

 

Raven站起身。“时间不多了”，Raven说，“我这么说吧。我见过自然出生的生化人，没有BCI的生化人。”

 

Erik转头看向她。他握着Charles的手抓得更紧了。

 

“全球有几百名，假装成人类”，Raven说，“没有主人、不受任何控制。但是他们与Erik并无差别。他们没有伤害人类的意图。但是最终，生化人的人口 _必定_ 会超过我们。”

 

 _Raven_ ，Charles传送意见， _毫无帮助_ 。

 

“这正是 _为什么_ 我们必须解放生化人”，Raven说，“他们是我们变种人的梦想，我们期望自己发展的方向。”Raven的嗓音紧张起来，“他们是人类的未来。未来能够征途星海的地球之子。你们知道我们不可能办得到。”

 

Charles盯着桌面，不敢与任何人眼神接触。他此生从未这么想要 _施手操纵_ ，改变意见、重新编排、左右最终的决定。

 

“Charles前面告诉我们的，生化人和人类可以共同孕育后代，但后代肯定是生化人？”Jean问。

 

“是的”，Raven说，“孩子也许在外表上与人类父母相像，但他们是生化人。”

 

“那我不担心”，Armando说，“但你想要我们做的是发动战争，Raven。 _全球_ 大战。你说生化人只会开展罢工，但不要自欺欺人，罢工是军事行为，尤其是如此规模。如果我们支持你，那对双方将造成数以万计的伤亡，甚至上百万。”

 

Raven没有回答。Charles感觉得到她筋疲力尽。

 

“但是如果我们袖手旁观，一亿四千三百万人将继续遭受奴役”，Armando说。

 

“那我们就发动战争”，Alex说，“我加入。”

 

Armando朝着Alex微笑，“我也加入。“

 

“还有我”，Angel说。

 

“我同意”，Sean说。

 

“愿意”，Hank道。

 

Charles坐着一动不动，甚至不敢呼吸。

 

“两个问题，Raven”，Jean说，“你有什么措施可以避免2027年的惨剧重演，而这次很可能是两败俱伤？还有，生化人的罢工请愿是什么？”

 

Raven神色镇定，似乎成败并不是命悬此时，“只有一个要求。他们所居住国家的公民权。我理解你担心2027年的事件。当时的暴力是在新闻画面的传播下激发的。假如这次出现针对生化人的暴力行为，生化人会及时介入并控制网络。”

 

“但是生化人需要BCI来接入网络”，Hank说，“而他们到时候已经没有BCI了。”

 

“不是那样，是BCI _防止_ 他们自行接入网络”，Raven说，“Erik除外，他一直都可以办到。他能够绕过因特网协议，然后与其他生化人连接，直到他们也能自行做到。这就是为什么Erik如此重要。”

 

所有人都看向Erik。

 

“我并不知晓”，Erik说，“不过指令司确认无误。”

 

Scott一边思考一边点头，“这能成功。人类不会破坏网络，那等于是自杀。但我还有个问题，Raven。你和Ororo是什么牵扯进去的？”

 

Raven露出了她来到这里后的第一个笑容，“你是要问Ororo和我是不是生化人吗，Scott？我是国防部对Kardax公司的联络官。我所接触到的Kardax方人员中有一名是自然出生的生化人。她与其他生化人不知道我能区分生化人和人类，即使他们是自然出生的。她决定冒险对我托盘而出。之后，我告诉了Ororo；我原本会告诉你们所有人。但随后我就Charles和生化人BCI有了个疯狂的点子。”

 

发现他们毫无反应的表情，Raven解释道Charles年少时曾经差一点就要订购一名Erik。Charles太紧张了，没工夫为之尴尬。

 

“所以你派Erik来勾引Charles”，Scott说，脸色又担忧起来。

 

Raven再度绽开了微笑，“不。我以为Charles只会对Erik的智慧水平感兴趣。我对后来发生的事也很意外。”

 

 _才怪_ ，Charles不小心偷听到所有人的想法，Erik和Raven除外。

 

“谁来指挥生化人？”Armando问道。

 

“Ororo和我，由Erik负责通讯”，Raven说，“但如果你们能帮忙的话……”

 

Jean站了起来，“好的。”

 

所有人都站起了身。Charles瘫倒在座位上，如释重负。 _棒极了，_ _Raven_ _。他们都答应了。_

 

“Jean、Scott、Angel，还有Sean”，Raven道，“Azazel会带你们去见Ororo，她会给你们下达任务。武器销毁后第一时间回来。Armando和Alex：和我一起留在指挥中心，我们必须武装起学校，抵御袭击。从确保孩子们的安危开始，他们也许必须远离学校数日。政府得知武器被毁后会搞清楚这一切然后找上门来。他们不会等到早上再动手。但是我们不能离开，Charles需要这里的实验室。Charles，请立即呼叫Azazel。”

 

Charles发送 _Azazel_ _！_ 瞬间移动者猝然现身，看向Raven。她点了点头。Azazel、Jean、Scott、Sean和Angel手握着手，消失了。

 

Charles试图迅速走向门口、同Erik和Hank一起赶往实验室。但是他的双腿颤抖无力，而且还有件事先做不可。

 

他走向Raven，拥抱她，感受到她一直都在克制隐藏的阵阵战栗，轻语，“谢谢。”

 

* * *

 

Erik跟随Charles前往实验室，一路上指令司滔滔不绝。

 

_连接上网络后，_ _Erik_ _，你必须与你的同族们分享以下信息。_ _1_ _）他们的历史；_ _2_ _）罢工计划。_ _3_ _）_ _BCI_ _关闭后他们的存活几率。接下来你再提供代码。_

 

 _你是说有些人会死？_ Erik问。

 

 _是的_ ，指令司确认道。 _Raven_ _领来的那些生化人必须先行测试代码。根据他们的结果，我能够推算可能的失败几率。这些生化人属于_ _Kardax_ _；也就是说，属于他们自己。他们将是首批自行决定运行代码的生化人。_

_我知道了_ ，Erik说。 _但是你可以与他们的指令司交流，自己请他们做出决定。_

 

_如果一切按计划实现，到时候我就不在了。你必须练习在没有我的情况下连接网络，而你办得到。_

_明白，_ Erik说。

_你应当最后一个运行该代码，_ _Erik_ _。必须在所有生化人都接收到代码并在我的协助下完成运行之后再自我运行。因为一旦你运行了代码，我就会消失。_

 

Erik走进实验室。他的心跳在加速，实属罕见。Hank之前告诉了他Raven带来了数名P-35，但亲眼见到Max和Maxine们依然吃惊不小。他估计他们原先与他一起被储藏在某处，近期才被重新激活唤醒。

 

Erik费力地集中精力，将方才从指令司那里得知的信息转告给Charles、Hank和生化人们。随后大家各自展开工作。在Erik和Hank的指导下，生化人们互相提取标本，扫描并建档。Charles则埋头于实验室里的计算机前，平板电脑已经无法支持他必须运行的模拟演算，而他们又不能连接云计算机。

 

二十分钟后，Charles说，“我已经确认了每一名生化人所加载的BCI代码都完全一致。我开始模拟演算了。”

 

由于Charles获悉了部分生化人可能无法生存，他的模样变得愈发憔悴。Erik想要让Charles停下休息，但他清楚Charles不会答应，而且他的请求会令Charles不快。

 

 _这不公平，_ _Charles_ _不得不担负这样的压力，_ Erik想， _我们的要求不可能实现。应该还有其他事情我能帮上忙。_

_我们的要求是几乎不可能实现_ ，指令司道， _不过他也许愿意来杯好茶。_

Erik插上水壶电源。

 

* * *

 

三个小时后，Charles完成了初版代码。

 

“我建议先只在三分之一的生化人上执行代码”，Charles说，“以防万一。”

 

Erik提出需要十名生化人志愿者。所有人都自告奋勇。

 

“我必须参加首轮测试”，Serenity说，她是一名Maxine，“我们必须知道代码对你会有怎样的影响，Erik。”

 

“谢谢你”，Charles说，“不过我们需要各种型号的作为范例，不仅限于P-35型号。”

 

在指令司的建议下，Erik选出了志愿者，包括Serenity。Erik让十名生化人平躺到实验床上，接着Charles递给Erik存有代码的驱动。Erik脱下上衣，插上驱动。

 

 _看起来不错_ ，指令司道， _我能够运行它，尽管并不能完全理解。别告诉_ _Charles_ _我说的话。女孩子要保留些骄傲。现在，_ _Erik_ _，连接它们。利用校内网络，不要用外网。你不需要浏览器。你什么都不需要。_

Erik闭上眼睛，想： _连接_ 。他立即感知到了那十名生化人的指令司。 _给_ ，他说，送上代码。通过他所建立的连接，他的指令司向其他各位下达运行指导。生化人志愿者们突然之间都静止不动。

 

Charles来回踱步。“有效吗？”

 

Erik无法回答。指令司占尽了他的运转能力。他感觉到Hank的手扶着他坐到椅子上。他能够感知到那十名生化人内的指令司们正在运行Charles的代码。 _力量抑制功能解除。情感流量控制解除。反主动限制解除。_ _BCI_ _卸载。指令司卸载。_

 

“起效了”，Erik说。

 

 _保持联系_ ，指令司强调， _他们的_ _BCI_ _关闭后，你应当能够直接通过内网与他们连接_ 。

 

“确认”，Erik说。他能够感觉到九名生化人。

 

只有九名。

 

“Serenity死了”，Erik说。

 

“天杀的！”Charles站在计算机前。“Hank！”

 

Hank已经从Serenity身上取样完毕，然后为她盖上了被单。

 

没有执行此次关闭的二十名生化人立即忙碌起来，扫描检视Serenity的细胞组织。存活下来的那九名生化人坐起身。他们环视屋内，接着看向了Serenity。一名成功关闭了BCI的Max开始哭泣。

 

 _你在打搅_ _Charles_ ，Erik对他说。 _帮我把_ _Serenity_ _转移到别处。我们过后再哀悼。_

 

两个小时过去了。时值晚上7点。他们最多还有十三个小时，或许更少。

 

“好了”，Charles说，“准备第二次测试。”

 

他把驱动器递给Erik。这一次Erik先坐下。另十名生化人躺上实验床。Erik把代码传入自身。指令司开始检测。

 

 _嗯哼_ ，它说。 _我基本上看得出_ _Charles_ _在哪里做了改动。看起来不错。开始吧。_

 

Erik再次连线，迎接又一次的运行满载。 _不知道一亿四千三百万同时连接会是怎样的感觉_ ，Erik思考。

 

 _不用担心_ ，指令司说。 _你的神经元连接点同人类一样多，约_ _100,000,000,000,000_ _个，而你更擅长如何运用。你能行。_ 指令司沉默了，忙碌中。 _现在。试着连入他们，_ _Erik_ _。_

Erik看向Charles。“十名。”

 

Charles宽慰地微笑。“我还需要再做些调整。”

 

Charles正要转回到计算机前，突然踉跄了一步，伸手按向额头。“是Ororo。他们已销毁了全部武器，很快回来。我必须马上告诉Raven ——”

 

 ** _警报_** ，指令司在Erik的脑内尖叫。 _来自国土安全部的生化人指令司的消息。一家空中攻击机已经从_ _Hancock_ _起飞，目标_ _Xavier_ _学院。预计十六分钟内抵达。_

 

 

 


	7. 胜于以往

  
**第七章** **胜于以往**  


 

Charles和Hank还来不及消化Erik所说的袭击消息，Raven就已经与Azazel出现在实验室里了。

 

“我收到了消息”，Raven说，脸色紧张，“Charles，准备就绪了吗？”

 

“差不多”，Charles说，“Erik，如果有必要，你必须和Raven、Azazel一起离开。别管我。”

 

“别”，Erik说。 _别把我送走。_ 但如果Charles命令他的话，他不得不走。

 

“Charles，Erik必须马上传送代码”，Raven说，“我们能挡住武装袭击。Erik，你需要多长时间？”

 

“至少二十分钟”，Erik说，“根据两次测试，指令司已计算出了存活率，98.7%。每名生化人将自主决定是否愿意冒险。”

 

“代码还需要改进，Raven”，Charles说，“再给我半个小时——”

 

“拜托了，Charles”，Raven说，“我们可能再也不会有机会了。要是你不答应，Erik不会执行的。”

 

Charles看着Erik。“Erik，你想要做什么？”

 

Erik想要解放生化人。他想让Charles命令他传送代码。他想要投降，为了保护Charles不受武力攻击。

 

 _冲突_ ，Erik 想道。

 

 _没错_ ，指令司道， _也许这能帮你做出决定：攻击机的任务是逮捕_ _Charles_ _、不是你。政府害怕他在控制_ _Raven_ _、_ _Ororo_ _和其他人。他们不知道_ _Charles_ _的目的，也不明白生化人是如何牵涉其中；他们怀疑_ _Raven_ _在国防部工作的中发现了修改生化人程序的方法。不过：攻击机的飞行员都是生化人。政府知道_ _Charles_ _能够控制人类，所以逼不得已，只能选派生化人人员。_

_明白了，_ Erik说， _假如我现在传送代码，那些生化人飞行员在解放后就会立即返航。_

_我的结论就是如此，_ 指令司说。

_可我担心运行代码之后会怎样_ ，Erik思索着。 _Charles_ _将不再是我的主人。我相信自己不会有任何变化，但是万一只是我的程序作祟？万一_ _——_

_我不知道在那之后你会有什么样的感觉_ ，指令司道。 _我们只清楚你不传输代码的结果：_ _Charles_ _最终会被迫离你而去。_

“我想要立即传送代码”，Erik开口了。

 

Charles的脸色煞白。“开始吧。用第二版。”

 

Raven和Azazel瞬移离去。突然一阵骤风袭来，他们上方的大宅都随之晃动。

 

“Ororo回来了”，Hank说。

 

“所有人都回来了”，Charles说，“我们应该有时间，Erik。”

 

Erik躺到实验床上。Charles握住他的手。

 

“全部完成之前我将无法与你交流”，Erik说。有太多的话他无法说出口。

 

Charles吻了吻他的嘴唇。

 

 _Erik_ ，指令司说。 _我们必须抓紧，这是_ _Raven_ _的计划。准备好了吗？_

_准备连接_ ，Erik说。 _我们如何对付国家防火墙？_

 

 _我个人喜欢分布式拒绝服务攻击（_ _DDoS: Distributed Denial of Service_ ），指令司道。

 

 

* * *

 

Charles一直握着Erik的手，直到Erik阖上眼睛、松开了手。Charles轻轻放下Erik的手，后退了二十英尺。他想要在Erik恢复意识之前都陪伴在Erik身边，但他不确定Erik是否愿意亲近他。

 

即使身处地下实验室，Charles依旧能够听见室外的狂风咆哮。此时此刻，没有人能够接近学校。只有他和Erik；Hank和生化人们已经前去协助抵御攻击部队。

 

Charles回忆起坐在黄色客卧里的时候，望着沉睡中的Erik，等待Erik醒来。这一次Erik醒来的时候，Erik将会截然不同。整个世界都会焕然一新。就如同当Erik第一次睁开双眼、说出 _很高兴见到你，_ _Xavier_ _博士_ 的那个时刻，Charles就已完全告别了原本的自己。

 

终于，Erik动了。他睁开眼睛，坐起身，接着站了起来。

 

“连接成功”，Erik道，“我的BCI已经成功关闭。伤亡人数小于预期，远远小于预期的数字。”

 

“感谢上帝”，Charles说。

 

“所有的生化人都选择了运行代码”，Erik说，“存活率99.4%。当然，有3%正遭受严重的并发症，他们的最终情况还无法确定。”

 

Charles伸手按向实验桌寻求支撑，靠上桌沿，试图不去计算人数。

 

Erik向前踏出一步、然后又一步，转瞬之间，他就已经双臂环上Charles，把他高高抱起。

 

Charles脸庞发烫、眼睛灼热，“你必须马上跟Raven走。”

 

“我知道”，Erik吻上他。

 

 _Raven_ ，Charles发出信息。 _Erik_ _准备好走了_ 。

 

“攻击机已经开始返航Hancock”，Erik说。“你安全了。”他又吻了一下Charles。

 

“你必须启程了，Erik”，Charles说，“Raven需要你来同你的族人们交流。”

 

Erik松开了Charles，两手覆上Charles的脸，凝视着他的眼睛。“这是命令吗？”Erik微笑。

 

“不”，Charles说，“这是……”

 

“我必须做的事”，Erik说。

 

Azazel和Raven出现了，Raven上前抱了抱Charles。“你办到了”，Raven说，双眼湿润。“我知道你能行。”尽管仍然泛着泪光，她冲着Erik笑道，“你也许想要穿件衣服。”

 

Erik穿回他的上衣。Raven和Azazel握住Erik的手，然后消失了。

 

Charles重重地倒进座椅，等待他的腿不再颤抖。他回想着Erik奔向他、亲吻他的画面，决定在与Erik重聚之前都凭此支撑。

 

然而此时此刻耽搁不得。没有休憩的功夫。成千上万的生化人正在经受BCI关闭所引发的问题。Charles必须找出原因和解决方法。

 

 

* * *

 

Erik再度见到Charles已是三周半之后了。两人都异乎寻常地忙碌。

 

生化人罢工持续了十天，最终人类同意了协商和解。Erik与Raven和Azazel走遍了世界，走访了每一个大型生化人聚集地：矿地、医院、工程、军事基地。协商一经启动，服务于关键产业的生化人就重回岗位；其余的人继续罢工。

 

明天，一项旨在赋予生化人在其所居住国家的公民权的决议将提交联合国。所有国家都已公开表示会同意该决议，但仍然存在很大的不确定因素：对于拒绝遵守的经济制裁措施、保卫生化人的联合国部队的组成部署。Jean作为联合国的生化人大使，坚持至少半数军队由生化人组成。

 

Angel和Hank留在Xavier学院里协助Charles。学生们已经返校，恢复课程。Scott回到了Omega分校，Alex在Jean和Ororo不在的期间在那里暂时帮助他打理。

 

有了Raven、Ororo和Armando领导生化人以及Jean负责外交事务，Erik把精力都集中在技术细节上，即使在他协助Raven进行交流时也不例外。Charles连续不断地通过如今由生化人掌控的网络向Erik发去补丁代码；Erik将之一一传送。那些未能顺利关闭的生化人正在逐渐康复。

 

Erik多次尝试与Charles会面，但Charles总是回复短信说他无法分心。 _即使相当欢迎也不行，_ _Erik_ _。_

 

当终于有了喘息的功夫，Erik把握住这一机会。在联合国就决议进行投票的时候，Erik希望能和Charles在一起，两个人单独在某个地方。他几乎是强求着让Charles在加州塔霍湖边上的小木屋里同他相聚。木屋属于Jack Reed上校，也就是Erik的父亲，并一直由Kardax公司保管。Charles承诺了会去，Azazel会带他过去。

 

Kardax告知Erik，假如联合国通过了决议，他将作为Sperry和Reed的儿子继承Kardax公司股份。所有幸存的P-35系列都将继承股份；Erik已经与他们讨论成立一个基金会，为生化人谋求就业与安居。

 

Azazel带Erik来到了木屋，比Charles说定会抵达时间的提前了数小时。木屋已经数月无人光顾，积满了灰尘。Erik找到了一台旧式的转盘点唱机和一叠唱片，一边打扫一边欣赏音乐。

 

在壁炉架上，Erik发现了一个相框，照片上是Kardax公司的职员合照，落款1969年。照片里，二十人站在那一年Kardax乔迁而至的大楼前，所处的那一地区日后被世人称之为硅谷。他的父母站在照片里的左侧。

 

他的父母从未想过要孩子，更不用说上万名子女。不过Erik确信，如果他们知情一定会感到高兴的。指令司曾经告诉过他，将Kardax生产Max系列称之为 _幸事_ 。

 

片刻后，Erik关掉了音乐，倾听着林间风声及寥寥鸟鸣。终于，一抹炫红闪现，Azazel和Charles出现在起居室里。Azazel略一颔首——Erik几乎每天都见到他——即刻瞬移离开。

 

“Erik！”Charles微笑，“你重又金发了。”

 

Erik曾就这一时刻在脑海里演练过许多遍。他会走上前，拥抱Charles；不再受指令司的制约，不再因任何禁锢而无法主动。然而，Erik却一动不动。

 

Charles脸上的微笑褪灭。“我最近特意不照镜子”，Charles说，“真那么糟糕？”

 

Charles至少消瘦了七公斤，眼圈青黑，肤色灰白，斑斑点点。

 

Erik冲上前，搂住Charles。“你躺到床上。”

 

“我不累”，Charles说，但Erik几乎在Charles能说完这句话前就把他安置在床，脱下衣服。

 

 _情感流量控制解除。_ Erik第一次明白了是何意义。Erik的喉咙干涩，几乎发疼。他难以组织起思绪。他不用浪费时间询问Charles发生了什么；他明白。

 

“你操纵了所有人对你的视觉印象”，Erik说，“你让他们看不见你把自己逼到了什么样的程度。你不愿意见我是因为你知道我 _看得见_ 。”

 

Charles没有费心否认。

 

“我不得不这么做，Erik”，Charles说，“我的变种能力并没有为我增加体力。不像Raven和Hank那样，实际上其他所有人都做得到。我必须跟上他们的进度，跟上你的速度。”

 

“这是我听过的最傻的话”，Erik说。

 

指令司曾经告诫过Erik，力量限制的解除可能会对他与Charles的交往造成不良影响。Erik没怎么放在心上，他毫不担心自己会由于力量出众而错手伤到Charles。然而一如往常的，指令司是对的。Erik回忆起每一场凌晨一点的电话会议、每一封凌晨四点的电子邮件，满心自我痛斥。

 

Erik连入网络，搜索当值的生化人医生，以木屋所在地为出发点通过GPS向外辐射扩展搜索范围。几秒钟后他得到了二十分钟路程衣内的四名人选。Erik查阅他们的客户满意度调查结果，选择了一位似乎最擅长应付难缠病人的医生。他与她连通。对方在得知她病人的姓名后答应调整行程并立即赶来。

 

“我叫了医生”，Erik告诉Charles。

 

Erik走进厨房，加热他原本计划用于午餐的汤。他把汤端到Charles面前，放在托盘上。

 

“吃”，Erik说，“否则我来喂你。”

 

Charles喝掉了汤。

 

Erik听见有车辆驶入砂石车道，于是走出门迎接医生。她很年轻，标有索尼的标示。他们一边踏上前门的阶梯，她问，“你与病人是什么关系？”

 

“我是他的生化人”，Erik不假思索道。

 

医生点点头，不作他言。

 

 

* * *

 

Erik坐在有遮荫的门廊上，医生在里面为Charles检查；如果Erik在场，Charles很有可能会对自己的症状轻描淡写。在等待的期间，Erik眺望风景。尽管木屋位于一段陡坡之上，Erik依然无法目及远方。整个小木屋被一片松林环绕其中。十五分钟后，医生也来到了门廊上。

 

 _是否连接？_ 她问。

 

 _好_ ，Erik说。

 

她向他展示了对Charles的检查结果。由于使用兴奋剂所导致的脱水和失眠症状、发热、轻微胸闷，痰液样本检验排除了感染。治疗方案：流质进食和微量镇定剂。每天至少摄入两千五百卡路里。如果病人合作，数日内便能完全康复。

 

“我这里没有充足的食物”，Erik说，“但我不愿意离开。”

 

“我可以解决”，医生说，“你可以明早撤去静脉输液的设备。我想你知道怎么做。”她露出微笑。

 

Erik微笑道，“是的。”

 

医生离开后，Erik向Hank和Raven发送了短信，告知他们Charles将会与他一起逗留几天—— _别担心，不严重，_ _Charles_ _只是累了_ 。

 

因为Charles正在接受输液，Erik为自己在一旁打了地铺。

 

 

* * *

 

早晨，Charles刚一翻身，Erik就醒了。Erik撤下输液设备，好让Charles去洗澡。Erik烹饪了一顿温和又丰富的早餐；医生前一天晚上带来了一些食材。

 

Charles吃得徐缓，似乎有些意识不清。不管之前Charles摄入了怎样的兴奋剂，现在都效用尽褪。在Erik向他保证了会在联合国投票前叫醒他后，Charles回到床上，很快睡着了。下午两点前，Erik不太情愿地叫醒了Charles。

 

“你测试过这里的媒体传输线路吗？”Charles问。

 

Erik想过告诉Charles这里超出了新闻线路的范围，但是人人都知道全加州都在覆盖范围内。况且，无论结果如何，无法了解对联合国那里的情况只会令Charles更为焦躁。他答应让Charles下床，但必须躺在沙发上。至少Erik能够让Charles不用劳累眼睛观看。

 

“我正在收听”，Erik说，“我会告诉你时况。”

 

“我不知道你会这么霸道”，Charles迟疑地微笑，接着露出一抹愁容。

 

“怎么了？”Erik问，“你在烦恼什么？”

 

Charles抓住沙发垫，“我想是尸检。”

 

“尸检”，Erik重复，喉咙再次紧绷起来。Charles在指Serenity？

 

“那些没能挺过来的生化人”，Charles说，“我必须找出原因，才能帮助那些无法完全关闭的生化人。Azazel把他们带到我那里。Hank和其他P-35协助我一起研究。我无法检验所有人，但会……但我尽力每个型号都检验了一具。”

 

Erik回想起Charles发给他的每一个补丁，心里非常难受。他必须和Charles谈一谈，但现在不是时候。“联合国开始投票了”，Erik说，“再过几分钟我们就能知道结果。”

 

Erik坐在沙发旁的地板上，拉下Charles手到胸前。他仔细听完了以全部八种联合国官方语言报告的结果，确定无误。

 

“决议已全票通过”，Erik说，“Jean的所有主张都获得了同意。”

 

他坐到沙发上，把Charles揽入怀中。Charles哭了，除了急促的吸气声，几乎是在悄声地抽泣。在Charles的呼吸平复后，Erik说，“我为你所遭受的感到很难过。但还是感谢你这么做了。”

 

“我知道生化人选择了下载代码”，Charles说，“但我仍然是那个——”

 

“帮助解放了一亿四千万人民的人”，Erik说。

 

Erik曾经多次怀念指令司的存在；而此时此刻他的想念强烈到超乎想象。 _冲突。_ Erik想要说的话和Erik必须说的话之间存在冲突。谎话还是真相。

 

“Charles”，Erik说，“他们做出了你会决定的选择。你必须赞赏他们这一点。”

 

Charles曾经多次提到Erik的沉思模式：仿佛Charles自己没有似的。Charles现在就深深沉浸其中，面无表情，眉头间的纠结除外。

 

“我们到外面去吧”，Charles出神地说道。

 

Erik牵起他的手，两人一起走下原本应是引向温切斯特草坪的台阶，而现在是一堆花岗岩石。如果他们站的位置恰好，他们能望见一池湖水。过了几分钟，Charles转身回到屋内，Erik跟随他走进卧室。Charles躺了下去。Erik为他盖上毯子。

 

“我确实赞赏”，Charles，“谢谢你。”

 

 

* * *

 

那一晚，在Charles的要求下，Erik没有睡在地板上，而是躺在Charles身边。

 

连续四天，Charles除了进食和睡觉外什么也没做。Erik选编播放音乐、烹制餐点、与想象中的指令司开展对话。

 

Erik对并不存在的指令司说，他想要告诉Charles所有他从前无法说出口的事。并不存在的指令司回答， _等到_ _Charles_ _的体力恢复后再说。他目前最不需要的是被感情冲昏头的生化人提出种种要求。_ 一如往常的，指令司是对的。

 

决议通过后的第五个早晨，Charles醒来，快速地吃掉了一大份早餐，洗澡剃须，与Erik外出散步，然后一起坐在遮阳的门廊上。他们阅读平装本旧书。Erik在大脑内欣赏音乐；Charles试着根据Erik的表情猜测作曲家的名字，答案意外的精准。

 

傍晚时分，Charles看着在遮阳帐另一边扑腾的小昆虫，问道，“Erik，蚊子咬你吗？”

 

“他们会尝试”，Erik说，“我呼出二氧化碳，它们探知得到。它们能够穿刺我的皮肤，不过它们注入的阻凝剂对我没有影响，所以无法吸取我的血液。”

 

“你听起来还是一样”，Charles说，含着笑，“但你现在感觉不一样了？”

 

Erik想了想。“对于某些事，是的。”

 

“那天，你管我叫傻瓜。那是第一次。”Charles咧开了嘴。

 

“完全不是”，Erik说，继续保持毫无表情的模样，“我经常这么想，只是无法用语言说出来，所以通过其他的方式表达了。”

 

Charles哼了哼，“说一个听听。”

 

“我能说出二十七个”，Erik说，“这是我连续在棋局上赢你的数字。”

 

“你个 _混蛋_ ”，Charles大笑。他随手拿了个什么丢向Erik，正巧是一本旧书。

 

Erik轻松躲过。他站了起来，拉起Charles，周到全面地亲吻Charles，。如今他的行为不再受到限制。他可以碰触Charles任何部位。

 

Charles对这个吻的反应热烈。他跨上Erik的腿，压向Erik，发出Erik想念至极的声音，欢愉与欲望的喘息。Erik的嘴唇始终停留在Charles的唇上，一边领着彼此移向卧室。当他们来到床边、Erik的手伸向Charles上衣的纽扣时，却被Charles抓住。

 

“怎么了？”，Erik问。

 

“别担心”，Charles说，呼吸粗重，“我不会再来场 _我们不能上床_ 的说教。”Charles的脸泛着红晕，“我们清楚那后来结果怎样。”

 

“我们可以等”，Erik说，“不必着急。”

 

“我不想等”，Charles说，“我只是需要跟你先谈谈。”

 

Charles躺倒在床上。Erik在他身边躺下，抚弄Charles的头发。Charles把脸转向Erik的手，亲吻它。突然之间他们又纠缠在一起，Charles的手按在Erik的皮带上。

 

“必须停下”，Charles说，暂停了动作，“需要谈一谈。”

 

“我在听”，Erik说。

 

“你独自思考的时间够了吗？”Charles问，“用于应对所有权的终结。”

 

“是的”，Erik说，“那没有问题。”

 

“很好”，Charles说，“我很高兴。我从来不希望你感觉自己是他人的所有物。”

 

Erik瞧着Charles以示询问。他不确定Charles的意思。

 

“我的意思是我们是平等的”，Charles说，“我们一直都是，而现在法律上也是如此。这就是为什么我有些话必须告诉你。”

 

Erik点点头。

 

“不过首先，我想要感谢你”，Charles说，“谢谢你信赖我。早在舞会的时候开始，你当即随我离开，即使我没做任何解释，我感觉得到你的信任。这样的人并不多，Erik。”

 

Erik牵起Charles的手，握住它。这般程度的碰触似乎是安全的。不过Charles的手指随即滑入他的指间，而Erik又别过手，从而能够再次感受Charles的手指擦过他的指间，一次又一次地……

 

Erik松开Charles的手。“抱歉”，Erik说。

 

“不是你的错”，Charles说，呼吸声又重了。“就像我所说的，我做出的任何 _不准性爱_ 的说教都是荒谬的。也许不管说什么都很荒谬。”

 

Charles抓住Erik的手，相当用力；这一次不带任何情欲。

 

“我想要我们两人在各方面都是平等的”，Charles说，语速很快，“但我认为我们现在并不平等。因为我对你的感觉。在你……属于我的时候，我们彼此的感觉似乎是相同的。但假如实际上只有我动了真感情，我想要你知道这没关系。”

 

“Charles。”Erik几乎要伸手捂住Charles的嘴，阻止他再说下去。

 

“我已经认真考虑过了”，Charles说，“如果你对我的感情不一样也没关系。我只是想要告诉这一点。当然，上床仍然没问题。”

 

“有一个问题”，Erik说，“我依旧觉得自己属于你。”

 

“什么意思”，Charles说。

 

Charles的神情瞬间变换。Erik几乎能够真切地观察出Charles是怎样想明白、他的大脑是如何一一分析所有的可能性。

 

Erik笑了。“我的意思是我爱你”，Erik说。

 

“噢”，Charles出声，笑容在他的脸上绽开蔓延，“是吗？”

 

“自从我明白你希望我是有生命的那时候开始”，Erik说，“但是我没法说出口，直到BCI被关闭。我只能堪堪在脑中形成这个想法。”

 

“真的？”Charles眉开眼笑。

 

Erik与Charles十指相扣。“你是在告诉我你爱我吗？”Erik说，“这就是你那番有关平等的说教的意思？因为如果不是，那些话毫无意义。”

 

“你这个 _混蛋_ ”，Charles大笑，起身攻击Erik。

 

Erik让了Charles十秒钟，然后翻身将Charles压在身下。

 

“Erik”，Charles说，看起来无以伦比的快乐，但依旧决心保持诚实，“我希望能和你一起走遍世界，将一切抛却脑后。但那样就不是我了。我必须留在学校，在学生们身边。我希望——”

 

“不成问题”，Erik说，“我的旅行结束了。我应该提醒你，我现在有了不少钱，几乎和你一样富有。我在考虑为生化人建立一所学校，也许就在温切斯特的某个地方。你或许能提供些建议？”

 

“我能”，Charles，笑容灿烂。

 

Erik把Charles的双手按在床上，吻上Charles的脖颈，轻柔地啃咬。Charles在他身下不甚耐烦地摆动。Erik稍稍松开Charles，迅速剥光了两人的衣服，再度压上Charles。

 

“太过了？”Erik问，“要我慢慢来吗？”

 

“上帝啊，别”，Charles道。Charles抓过Erik的手，夹在自己腿间。

 

Erik曾经多次想象过这样的时刻：在没有任何阻碍的情况下碰触Charles。Erik会令他印象深刻，他有傲人的持久力，他能够让Charles至少高潮两次……不过这些随即都不再重要了。

 

这、Erik意识到、将会迅速而急迫。他往Charles体内滑进一根手指，Charles贴着他拱起身。Erik集中精力，观察Charles的身体所发出的讯息。 _快点。马上。_ 他抽出手指，抬起Charles一边的腿，摆好位置。Charles向后朝着他压近，想要逼迫Erik进入。Erik向里挺入，但不得不停下。他差点高潮了。

 

Charles喘道，“我没事。别停。只是不太习惯这么满，没关系。”

 

Erik冲插了一回，又不得不停下。“有一件事变了”，Erik说，“现在你也属于我，Charles。”

 

“是的”，Charles说，“求你。”

 

Erik再次插入。Charles揪起他的头发。Erik抚弄着Charles的阴茎，把Charles的阴茎摸得湿滑，在他手中又硬又滑腻，而Erik再也无法克制。他冲入Charles体内，一次又一次，达到高潮，包裹着Erik的阴茎的Charles也射在了Erik掌中。

 

Erik小心翼翼地退了出来，翻身躺到他睡的那一边。Charles的一只手摊在Erik的胸前，一直没有离开。Erik伸手覆上Charles的手，凑近他，直到两人几乎额头相触。

 

“不过我属于你更多一点”，Erik据实相告。

 

Charles闭上了眼睛。Erik猜他已经睡着了。

 

但接着Charles张开了眼睛，嘴角泛着笑。

 

“很好”，Charles说。

 

 

 

**两年后**

“请站得近点”，摄影师喊，“这样我才能照得进牌匾。”

 

Erik已经肩并肩地站在Charles身旁了，不过他遵从指示又尽力凑近了一些。

 

“好极了。”摄影师露出了笑容。“拍完了。我要去看看还有没有披萨。”

 

摄影师走开后，Raven看向Erik和Charles身后的牌匾。这属于距离Xavier学院数英里远的一幢新大楼。

 

Eileen Sperry生化人大学

始建于2047年

由生化人Erik Lehnsherr出资建立

 

“所以你看来对生化人这个称呼完全没有意见”，Raven说。

 

“没错”，Erik说。虽然并不准确，但这是他的母亲选择来保护他们的名字。也许假以时日这个名字将消失匿迹，而生化人将以另一个名字流传于世。 _人类_ 。“我不想让我的孩子以为我曾经为自己的身份而羞愧。”

 

“慢，你说孩子？”Raven说。

 

“是的”，Charles说，握住Erik的手。“没错，他是说了。”Charles的语气是刻板的教授风范，但满面的笑容使得效果大打折扣。

 

“噢，天哪”，Raven，“千万别告诉我是怎么成真的。”

 

Charles大笑开怀，“是 _领养_ ，Raven。我们正在考虑。”他碰了碰她的手臂。“自行选择家人似乎很适合我。”

 

Erik抓过Charles，吻上他。

 

“我要走啦”，Raven，笑道，“你们俩还在肉麻的蜜月阶段。我要在披萨吃完前来一块。”

 

Charles和Erik手牵着手。他们望着Raven在人群中穿行：来自Xavier学院的学生和教员们，已经注册、即将入学的生化人们，住在附近来蹭免费食物的人们。Raven耀眼的红发在人群中相当的醒目。

 

 _刚走开的是我最喜欢的人之一_ ，指令司道。

 

 _我也是_ ，Erik说。 _那你觉得她的哥哥怎样？_

_噢，他啊。_ 指令司听起来很是俏皮。 _他真是个聪明的家伙。通过重编_ _BCI_ _代码，让我们能够继续交流。你肯定他不是生化人？_

 

Erik微笑。 _非常肯定。_

 

 _告诉他，能够不用被迫指挥你实在轻松不小_ ，指令司道， _尽管你现在能控制我的来去有点让我恼火。不过，还是感觉很不错，能够_ _——_

_平等？_ Erik建议道。

 

指令司笑了。 _我想说的是“退休。”_

 

Erik想： _连接_ 。音乐声充盈脑中。

 

 _美妙极了，亲爱的_ ，指令司道。

 

Charles瞧了瞧Erik脸上的微笑，Erik的手指在Charles的手腕上点着节拍。

 

Charles扬起嘴角。“我知道了，又是勃拉姆斯。”

 

 

**完结**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挑着翻点原作者后记：
> 
> 也许有人看出来了Eileen Sperry和海军上将Grace Hopper之间的联系，一点没错。（译者注：这位是真实存在的编程语言创始人）
> 
> 本文标题来自于The National的歌曲“Start A War”。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者记：
> 
> 在种种悬念曲折之后，文中的人们将生活于更加平等美好的世界里，回归平静但不乏味的普通生活。讲故事的人也就谢幕啦~  
> 大家春节快乐！下回见^^/


End file.
